From Then On
by BossladySweet
Summary: Clark and Lana has never met until Clark's 21st birthday party. Clark has trouble with commitment and opening up to women since his terrible break up with Lois Lane. Lana Lang becomes haunted by the person who raped her Jason. UPDATED TODAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** FROM THEN ON

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even my own house.

**Setting:** AU. In this fic Lana is like Lois and Lois is like Lana (You'll see). It Takes place in College. It is Clark's birthday and Clark and Lana doesn't know each other, they never met until…

Chapter 1: 21st birthday

In a dorm room everyone is dancing, drinking and having a great time. This was one of those parties that would go down in Metropolis University hall of fame. Everyone either shouting "Woo, Woo" or "Yeah" while dancing with someone they barely know, not exactly young Clark Kent's walk in the park.

"Clark man, you have to lighten up! Live it up man, it your birthday. 21 Dude!" One of Clark's 2 friends yelled from the dance floor. Clark didn't reply he just shrugged it off and continue to watch his friends dance with hot girls on the overcrowded floor. He stuck his hands in his pocket and drifted of slowly to a dark corner. He couldn't believe this party was for him, most of the party's population didn't even know him; it was not like him at all.

Clark was the same timid and mature Clark maybe even more so, which was a deadly combination when you just turned 21. Where drinking is legal and you get most of your party on. Clark on the other hand stuck to his schoolwork and job as the daily planet's coffee boy. His plans are to get connections so that it would be easier for him to get internship and eventually a job.

His friend Jeff and Kerry try their hardest to get him out of this daily routine. School, Work, School, Work but it didn't seem to be working. Clark was so stubborn, insisting that he do nothing else. As hard as it was for them to admit it Clark was better looking that both of them and they were studs! His looks was the main reason they began to hang out with the farmboy. The first weeks of school, all the girls were drawn to Clark like if he was some type of magnetic force. They figured hang out with him would by association make them magnets, but Clark turned down every girl gently and the girls stopped coming. But it was too late for Jeff and Kerry, they were now stuck with the farmboy but didn't mind. Clark was there to clean up after them, Kerry was his roommate, and he was there to drive when they were wasted and to give advice.

In return they tried hooking him up with girls but he was always turn them down claiming, "They're not my type." Kerry and Jeff would often reply. "Nothing is." They really didn't want their friend to die a virgin.

"Clark, come over here." Kerry called him. 2 girls surrounded him, one at his left ant other at his right. Clark sighed and walked over Kerry, who noticed his attitude. "Look man, this party is for you. Jeff and I busted our asses for this shit, so have fun."

Clark frowned feeling bad for his attitude. "Sorry. I really do appreciate what you guys done. It's great…so what do you need?" he put on his best smile, then looked down at the 2 young ladies staring ideally at him. One was blonde and the other was brunette, both very hot but a little too fake and porno type for Clark.

"Well my young friend." Kerry smirked. "I would like you to meet Cindy and Candy. Which one would you like to "dance" with?" Both girls gave him their best smiles.

"Hey, sexy." Said the blonde. Clark forced a smile.

"Look, I don't see why I have to come." Said a young lady with a slight French accent. She had black hair, which flowed, down to her shoulders. She was very pretty, some and most would call her beautiful. Her clothing was bold and daring; but not near slutty.

"Because Jeff asked me to bring you, he wants you to meet his friend Claud, Cl..Clark…whatever."

"Jeff! That guy from last week? He probably doesn't even remember me, he was too wasted."

"Yes him, dear cousin."

"He is an ass."

"No he is not, he is very sweet." Chloe stated then continued to put on her lipstick, Chloe was natural blonde but made herself a little dirty by include some black. (She looks like Chloe .lol. No need to elaborate.)

The young lady walked into the bathroom where her cousin was applying her make up and glances in the mirror. "You barely even know him."

"That's the point of dated him, but I can't if you have to help me out by coming, that's the only way he would except." Chloe pouted. "Please Lanaaa.' She gave her the puppy eyes.

"Chlo, I didn't come here to pity date or date at all. I came to spend time with my annoying cousin.

"Pleasssssseee LAAANNNNA." Chloe jumped and tugged at Lana's sleeve.

She sighed. "D'accord."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Chloe jumped up and down. "Or should I say merci?"

"Do you know anything about him, you barely know his name?" She picked up some red lipstick from the counter.

"Ummm. Oh yeah, Jeff told me that he is really shy." Chloe began to laugh. "And a virgin."

Lana gave no reaction, and Chloe gave her a curious look. "Are you?"

"No." She replied, Lana hesitated by said it anyway "It was stolen away from me 2 years ago, my ex-boyfriend…"she cleared her throat feeling an abrupt knot. "My ex-boyfriend…he, umm forced me too." That was the most she was going to tell the rest was too painful.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Chloe answered, regretting that she asked. They both were silent and continued to get ready.

Clark got bored stiff, he was tired of watching everyone have fun. Sometimes Clark got mad with himself for not being bold, and daring. He mostly stayed to himself with the exception of Kerry and Jeff. Clark was more of a quite, mama's boy time, and every weekend he would visit his widowed Mom at the Kent farm. He didn't want to get to close to people mostly the opposite sex, fearing that they would leave him as soon as he told them his secret. He didn't want his heart broken, not again he wouldn't be able to take it. Clark sighed, got up and decided to sit out in front of the dormitory.

Chloe and Lana walked up to the dormitory looking all prettied up and walked into the swarm of college kids. Chloe smiled and tugged at Lana grabbed her hand in excitement rushing them upstairs.

Finding the room was not a problem, being as how the music was blaring and people walking in and out.

"You know I'm only doing this because I love you." Lana tried her hardest to speak over the blasting music. "I know, that's why I love you. Come on." They swerved through people until Chloe found Jeff next to a spiked bowel of punch. "Hey Jeff, nice party."

"Hey Rachel. Wazzzzz uppp?" Not exactly sober. "Is this the girl." He pointed to Lana. Definitely Cute If Clark didn't want her, he surely would take her.

" Yes. Lana, Jeff. Jeff meet Lana Clark's date." They shook hands. Jeff looked around a bit "I don't see Clark anywhere, he probably left." Jeff shook his head. "Kerry and I try with him, we really do, but he is so closed off." He took another drink of his punch.

"You wanna dance?" Chloe asked. "Umm…Sure." Jeff dropped his punch and whisked her away to the crowded dance floor. Leaving Lana by herself in disbelief. My own cousin ditched me, not to mention I have no date She looked around for somewhere to sit and to become invisible but found none. She stood in place for a bit but became uncomfortable when she felt eyes peering at her. She decided to go outside, away from the eyes and the loud music.

Lana walked outside, happy to get away from it all. She loved parties and hung out often but tonight she just was not feeling it. She saw a bench to sit on but some guy staring at the ground already occupied it. It couldn't hurt to sit. She thought. Lana walked over and sat next to the stranger. "Do you mind?" She asked softly. The guy looked up quickly a little startled, but quickly recovered when he saw a beautiful woman in front of him. "No." He scooted over a bit to give her more room and resumed his position, which was staring at his shoes and thinking. "Thanks." She took a seat.

A couple of minutes passed and he leaned back against the bench. He glanced over to her and she glanced back, he smiled a little.

WOW! Lana thought to herself. He is HOT! She turned back and couldn't help but giggle. I hope he didn't hear that

Be bold Clark, you're a man now. You turned 21. Said the little voice in his head. A conversation doesn't mean you will marry her. He gave in. "What's so…"his voice cracked and Lana looked over waiting for him to get it out. He cleared his throat. "What's so funny?"

She smiled. "Nothing, I just remembered something from earlier."

"Oh." He nodded.

Moments of Awkward Silence

"So, do you go to this College?" Lana asked.

He nodded. "Yeah." Another Moment of Awkward Silence

Say something Clark "Do you, I haven't seen you around?" Not that I'm around Clark said to himself.

"No, I just moved here from Paris, I'm just hanging out with my cousin. We go to an all girl school in Granville. There is a major bash upstairs."

"I know, I was just up there. I don't party much…or ever. My friend kind of dragged me into it. They 're probably somewhere up there getting wasted. Next thing you know they are calling me because some strange girl is in their bed next morning." They both laughed but only briefly.

"And you are different, you dress like the bad boy type?" Lana asked in disbelief, a hot guy like that was normally the bad boy.

Clark smiled. "Kerry and Jeff made me dress up for the party. I normally stick to my plaid and regular old tee-shirts."

"Well I like what you are wearing." Which was an understatement she LOVED what he was wearing. A gray shirt with a black jacket, black jeans and some black tims. (Like my banner.)

"Thanks." He blushed.

"So are you different from your friends?"

"Yeah, I don't drink although they try to get me too, don't smoke or really date much. I'm sort of a book worm, I guess you could call me a loser."

She shook her head. "No not a loser, just someone who has their head one their shoulders. You know what's important, if you ask me you should get better friends."

"Maybe someone like you?" Clark quickly became silent and began to blush. I really did not just say that he said to himself. What a loser!

"You have to work very hard to get someone like me, monsieur." Clark gave her one of his beautiful smiles, charming her immediately. "Maybe not that hard." Oh my God, I wasn't suppose to say that out loud.

Clark decided that it was best for him to leave, he felt like they were getting to close. He really didn't want to but to he had no choice, maybe he would just go upstairs and look for his date. He assumed that she was going to be a girl similar to Candy or Cindy, it wouldn't be that hard to break em off. " I should get back to the party."

"Ok." She said with a smile trying to hide her disappointment. Clark got up, looked at her then hurried back to what was left of his dorm. Lana watched as he walked away. What a nice guy she said to herself.

Wait a minute, what's his name? She now felt like an idiot, she finally meet a nice yet sexy guy all in one but didn't even know his name. Not even in Paris did she meet such a guy." For such a short conversation Lana was sprung on him the mystery man she quickly entitled him. It came to her THE PARTY! He's probably up there She got up and quickly rushed up to the dorm, she entered and gathered herself together fixing her hair and outfit. Lana began to survey the crowded area in hope to find the mystery man. Instead Chloe found her. "Hey girl, where have you been?"

"Around." She answered still upset with Chloe for ditching her.

Chloe didn't notice. "Kerry, Jeff's friend told me to call you over, he found your date. Trust me his looks doesn't match up to how Jeff described him being."

Ookay Lana didn't know how to take Chloe's comment. Was she supposed to be happy or nervous? Chloe led the way and Lana followed her through the crowd. She led them to 3 guys standing next to the snack bar having a conversation one was Jeff, some other dude and THE MYSTERY MAN.

Boy did she hope the MYSTERY MAN was her date. That would be GREAT Clark's face automatically turned to shock and his mouth hung open slightly. She's that girl…She's my date If he weren't so surprised he would laugh at the situation.

"Which one is my date?" Lana whispered to Chloe anxiously.

Chloe whispered back. "Stud number 3."

DING! DING! DING! We have a winner, the super hot mystery man goes to Lana.

"Clark go say hi?" Kerry shoved him closer to Lana, pulling him out of his shock.

"We…" Clears his throat. "We…. We…we already meet." He stares at her knowing that it would be hard to turn her down, he liked her a lot. She wasn't slutty, she was kind, she liked him for him so far and damn it she was French. But being Clark he didn't want it to continue, it was easier to shut her down now, than to feel pain Later.

"Hello…It's Clark right?"

"Yeah…um what's yours?"

"Lana, Lana Lang." She gave him a flirtatious smile but he didn't return it.

"Umm, Lana I don't think this is a good idea."

OUCH…Crashed and burned. "Oh." She said softly.

"WHAT?" Kerry objected loudly and pulled Clark away from her. "I think it's time for a group meeting."

"Yeah, Dude." Jeff answered and drank some punch. Kerry pulled them into a corner.

"Clark what are you doing man? She is hot, and I think she has a thing for you. Trust me I can tell these things."

"Yeah, she TOTALLY has a thing for the Kent man over here." Jeff pokes at Clark.

"Look, I can't…" Clark trails off

"Why not?" Kerry grunts. "I'm beginning to think that you're gay man. I mean you haven't hooked up with one girl yet and this is your 4th year. 4th year!"

Clark sighs. "You don't understand it's complicated."

"I don't care how complicated it is, I'm your friend and I want to see you happy. It's one girl dude, it's not gonna hurt."

"Yeah, it may not even last long. Don't worry about it. You're not going to fall in love." Jeff added with a dumb laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dating

Clark closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He walked back over to Lana "Would you like to dance…with me?" Bad idea Kent, you can't dance What else was he supposed to say, he hasn't been in that position before. He definitely didn't want to offer her a drink, it was loaded with alcohol. Lana quickly pepped up and took his inviting hand. "Sure."

Clark led her to the dance floor facing her trying his hardest to be smooth, but instead he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped over someone humping the floor. He didn't fall but he made a complete ass of himself. Kerry tried his hardest not to laugh, Jeff and Chloe didn't, they were cracking up together

That did not just happen That did not just happen He said to himself hoping and wishing that he was dreaming.

Lana chuckled softly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said avoiding all eye contact. "Come on," She tugged at him and dragged him to the dance floor." He stood still, still embarrassed but Lana quickly sidetracked him when she began to dance around him, while her hands got friendly with his chest and stomach. Gah, he is so sexy. I can feel every muscle. 

She realized that he wasn't moving. "Come on Clark, aren't you gonna dance?" She stared at him, he gave the I-don't-know, I'm-not-sure look.

Lana automatically knew what was going on. "You can't dance, can you?" She asked curiously and he shyly shook his head no.

"Aww. All you have to do is move your hands and feet to the beat; feel the music." She gave a demonstration; Clark hesitated at first but then gradually began to catch on.

They must have stayed on the Dance floor, for God knows how long. It was getting late and Kerry had to play the mature one and announce "Party's Over." Everyone awed and booed but eventually got out. The music stopped and so did Clark and Lana, Clark was quite disappointed. He hadn't had that much fun with a girl since Lois. Lana slowly pulled away from his arms. "I should go. Chloe's already knocked out cold. We have class in the morning…or later this morning." She looked at her watch 2:30.

Kerry and Jeff watched them hoping Clark would make a move.

"Ok." He rested his arms at his side. "Maybe I can take you out sometime?" And he did!

Oh, no. Did I just ask her out? Take it back before she answers…maybe she will say no. He said to himself regret he ever asked her, he was getting deeper and deeper with this girl. She was so alluring.

"I would love that." Lana accept with a causal smile trying her best not to look eager.

Damn…don't do it Clark, don't… "How about I take you out for breakfast?"

"Ok, where do you suggest?" She came closer to him, their pelvis almost touching. He knew exactly where she was and swallowed hard. "How about Ihop, it's my favorite?"

"Sure Clark Kent, I would love that. I will be by Tomorrow at nine."

"Ok." He said with a huge smile.

"Bye, Clark." Lana went on her very tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and smiled again. "Thanks." She turned and walked away with the switch of her hips, leaving the young Clark mesmerized. Jeff woke Chloe and followed Lana.

As soon as they left, Jeff and Kerry came to congratulate him with huge smiles and laughs. "Damn Clark, what did you do? She is hooked…did you see the way she walked away?" Jeff patted him on the chest.

"Clark I don't think you can handle her, she maybe too much for you. But I saw you doing your thing on the dance floor. You a real stud now Farmboy. I'm proud of you." Kerry said.

Clark just smiled and nodded, he was wiped out. That Lana was no joke, she got him feeling so many things inside. Although his mind forbade him to seeing her again, his heart couldn't wait. He said his goodnights and went to bed leaving Jeff and Kerry to clean up.

Sunday finally came and Lana arrived at his dorm about 5 minutes after nine, to Lana being on exact time would make her look a bit eager. Eager was a no, no for her. She was dressed casual, jeans and a light lime green Paris tee shirt. Kerry opened the door still in his pajama bottoms and invited her in. "Hey, Lana. Are you here for Clark?" He said with a knowing smile.

"Yes." She looked around for him. "Where is he?"

"Getting dressed, he tried on at least 8 outfits." He shook his head. "Do you want me to go get him?"

"No. I will, where is his room?"

Kerry pointed to his room, Lana nodded and walked to his room. She knocked on the door.

"What do you want Kerry?" Clark asked in loud and annoyed tone. Kerry pissed him off mornings always asking where stuff is not to mention he was already frustrated he couldn't find something to wear. How many times did Kerry need to be reminded of where the cereal boxers were, how was he suppose to know what Kerry did with the remote and how was he suppose to know where Kerry's shirt was or what homework he forgot to do.

"It's Lana."

"Oh." He opened the door quickly not even thinking he just wanted to apologize for his tone. "I'm sorry."

Lana just nodded while her eyes scrolled his body. Strong chest, nice abs, huge biceps, He was too hot.

Clark felt her glare and looked down, finding himself only in his briefs. He quickly covered himself up with the shirt in his hand. "Sorry, I didn't realize." He began to blush.

"It's ok." It's more than just OK Its GREAT She walked into his room without permission and looked around a bit. Plain, desk, messy bed, books, laptop, picture of his mom I suppose, no naked girls. Good enough! She said to herself. "Kerry tells me you have a problem in picking out your clothes for this morning?"

Clark continues to hide behind his shirt. "Umm…yeah?"

"Ok well, let me pick." She walked to his closet and began to look through it. Flannel, plaid, flannel, sweaters, plaid, jeans, blue jacket and a red jacket "Do you have any t-shirts?"

He pointed to the top draw. "Cool." She walked over and opened it. White tees, black tees, blue tees and red tees She got it! "How about this white tee…" She took it out and dropped it on the bed before going back to the closet. "…With your white and blue plaid shirt, along with these blue jeans?" She threw them all on the bed.

Wow, this girl is good. She's even picking out my cloths, the only women that does that for me is my mother

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you." He answered, still hiding behind his shirt as he walked over and grabbed up the blue jeans from his bed. They both stood silently for a while. "Umm…I'm gonna change now."

"Ok." She laughed a little before walking out.

Clark decided for him not to use his powers to get dressed although he knew that she was waiting, he figured that it would raise some suspicion. He really didn't use his powers often, because Jeff and Kerry always surrounded him. He mostly used it the Farm, every weekend he went to help out his mom. She was alone during the week and it was hard for her to take care of the farm by herself, she would normally leave all of the mechanical jobs for Clark. He grabbed his wallet and walked out to find Lana sitting on a chair next to Kerry who was eating cereal.

"Ready."

Lana got up and walked closer to him. "Wow, I love your outfit! Did you pick that out yourself?" 

He smiled. "No, a beautiful girl helped me but I don't really remember her name…Lane, Lauren, Lacey something like that."

She smiled. "Come on." Mental Note: He's witty   
Ihop

A waiter a lot older than Clark and Lana escorted them to their table. "This is where you will be seated, I will give you time to order." He walked away. Lana doesn't sit, Clark sees and remembers that he has to pull out her chair. He quickly rushed over and pulled it up and she sat with a smile. Clark pushed her in before taking his seat across from her. "You're a gentleman …most guys would ask me why I'm standing." She smiled at him and he smiled back briefly.

"Honestly, I almost forgot. I haven't dated in a while." He admitted.

"How come, girls should be flying after you?" She took her menu and began to scope for something to eat.

He began to blush. "Umm...I don't know." He lied. Lana knew this and looked up from her menu. Her face wore a concerned expression. "Someone broke your heart, didn't they?" She asked, and watched as his expressions change as he readjusted himself in his seat. "It's ok, I have been hurt before, and it's ok for you to move on."

The waiter approached them. "Hello Clark, and…."

"Lana." She answered.

" Are you guys ready to order?"

Clark waited on Lana to reply he wasn't sure if she was ready or not.

"Clark what are you getting?"

"My usual which is 8 pancakes and eggs." He said nonchalantly. Lana gawked at him "8 pancakes!"

He chuckled. "Well a big guy like me gotha eat." I bet you do Lana said to herself.

"I'll have what he is having." She told the waiter who looked at her with the same expression as Clark's.

"Are you sure?" The waiter asked and Lana nodded. "Ok, what would to like to drink?"

"Orange." Clark answered. "Apple." Lana replied and the waiter smiled and walked away.

"So 8 pancakes, are you sure you're not getting ahead of yourself?" He asked a bit concerned.

"If you can do it, I can do it." Lana answered and poked her tongue out at him. He shook his head with a small smile. They sat silently for a while and Clark was contemplating whether he should tell her about Lois or not. It was best to tell her so that everything was out in the open yet he didn't want to tell her because then everything was out in the open. He was so confused! He decided it was best to get acquainted before telling her about his past girlfriend.

"So tell me about yourself?"

She looked up at him. "Well, I was born in Metropolis. Daughter of General Sam and Stephanie Lang, my mother died when I was 5 and at 12 my father sent me to boarding school in Paris because he was too busy to take care of me. I grew up, I'm now back in America attending an all girl school and I'm here with the nicest guy in the world."

"Thanks…I'm sorry about your mother, I know how that feels."

"You do? How so?"

"Well my father died when I was 14, I had a lot more time with him but it's the same pain."

"Where is your mother?"

"She lives on a farm where she raised me, every weekend I go to help out."

"That's so sweet?"

"Well I kind of view it as my responsibility but sweet is nice."

She smiled. "Do you have a job?"

He pepped up and Lana saw something like a sparkle in his eye. "Yeah, I do. I work at the Daily Planet…well right now I'm just the coffee boy but once school is over I can get a internship, then a job in about a years time."

"No way! You work at the Planet, I'm going starting a job there as soon as this semester is finished."

"No way! How weird is that! How did you get the job?"

"In back in Paris along with college I worked for this prestigious newspaper called Le Noir et Blanc Vrai, which means the Black and white truth (something like that). When I moved back here a few months ago the first thing I did was take an English version of my portfolio to them and Perry White himself offered me the job and of course I excepted. 

"That's great." I will be working with her, how luckily I'm I? he questioned himself. Very Lucky. 

Their food finally came and Clark couldn't help but watch her eat. Number one she was sexy and number two it was hilarious to watch try her hardest to eat every last bite. "You can stop. You don't have to prove anything?" Clark's own plate was cleaned off, not one crumb remained yet he was still hungry. Luckily human food couldn't make him gain weight otherwise he would be over 500 pound, most of it would come from his mother's cooking.

"I can do it." She lied, Lana looked down at her plate and saw that she had 3 more pancakes. I can't do this I can do this Why I'm I doing this? Just eat it, impress him Clark watched on as she continued to eat, she looked like she was about to hurl. "Why are you do this?" he asked still amused.

"Cause I want to show you I can." One more left She inhaled and diminished it two in takes. Once it was over she leaned back against her chair and groaned while Clark praised her with handclaps.

"I didn't think you could do it, you surprised me. I have never seen any woman eat so much."

"Well I guess you met you match today big boy." She smiled and rested her head on the table.

Clark blushed again. Did she just call me big boy?

The waiter came and Clark paid a whole 18 dollars and he left his usual 2 dollars tip. He went over to Lana and pulled out her chair gently. She got up and all Clark feels is warm brown stuff all over his white tee shirt.

Oops

Oh My God This can't be happening This better not be happening Lana slowly opened her eyes and watched as the brown goo from his shirt dripped to the blue carpeted floor. Clark cringed at the sight of it. Gross he thought. "I should go to the bathroom and clean this up."

She nodded trying her best to avoid his beautiful eyes. "Ok, I should go clean up, myself."

"Meet me back here?" he asked

"Yeah." He nodded and awkwardly walked to the bathroom as he held his shirt from the bottom. Clark tried his hardest to balance the remaining puke from falling on the floor. People all around stared at them in disgust quickly loosing their appetites. Trying not to pay attention to the crowd she gathered herself and walked to the girl's room.

Lana watched her reflection in the large mirror and she looked as miserable as she felt. Lana couldn't believe that she vomited on her hott date. What an idiot Instead of impressing him, I grossed him out.

She knew that Clark had been nothing more than kind to her, he put aside his shyness and personal matters to date her, he danced with her all night long and lastly he took her out to breakfast. Lana sighs How do I repay him? She asked herself. I barfed all over his WHITE tee shirt She felt like crying there was no way he would want to date her now.

Lana turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water continuously. After she reapplied her makeup and popped 4 Listerine strips her mouth, determined to get the vomit off her breath. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to face him.

She walked out and found the Bust boy cleaning up the mess. She looked around for Clark but didn't find him, she walked and stood at their meeting place.

Moment's later Clark came out of the bathroom and into Lana's sight. He wore just his plaid white and blue shirt and he held his white tee in his hand. Clark approached her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Lana answered in a soft tone, still embarrassed. Clark could feel a decrease in her energy to him she felt a bit distant and she was. They walked out of the building and got into her Jeep, Lana remained silent and so did Clark. Neither of them knew what to say she took of in the direction of his dormitory.

Minutes passed by. Clark felt like he was going to die because of the silence, he wasn't sure if she was mad at him or at herself. Women was not his subject. "Are you mad at me Lana?" He asked timidly.

"What? No way!" She was shocked that he would ask that question Mad at you Is that possible? She asked herself.

"Oh. So then why are we not talking? If it's about the vomiting thing, it's ok…yeah it was gross…but things happen."

She smiled. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't worry I feel like that all the time, you'll get use to it." He smiled at her with one of his heart warming and charming smiles; Lana glanced at him and punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" he asked pretended to be hurt as he held his abused arm.

"Because you're too charming."

"That's a bad thing." he laughed a little.

"Yes!"

He smiled again. Lana seemed to be doing that to him lately.

Outside of Clark's Dorm

"I had a great time, even though I puked all over your clothes." A quick flash back of the incident came to her and she shook her head still in disbelief.

"I had a great time too, although you ruined my shirt. It was fun seeing you force to eat 8 pancakes not to mention the scrambled eggs." He smiled, but he didn't want her to leave. He was having so much fun with her and learning so much about her. He was almost forgetting that he had a major secret to deal with and that he couldn't let the relationship go too far.

"Well… I… should… go." She said reluctantly and drawn out.

"Ok."

"Bye." She turned around and began to walk away slowly.

Invite her in Clark Invite her in pleeaassee He begged himself. Show some balls Kent

She continued to walk slowly hoping that he would call her back and he did.

"Wait Lana?" He called after he urgently. "Would you like to hang out with me?"

She smiled brightly. "I was hoping you would ask." He opened the door and she walked in, Clark followed after he and closed the door. By the sound of things they both knew Kerry wasn't home, Clark definitely wasn't sure if he could handle being alone with a girl as beautiful as she was, it didn't matter how shy he was. Flashbacks of her dancing on him would come right back to his mind and he might just loose it.

"I guess Kerry's not home." Lana observed before taking a seat on his couch. "Wow your Dorm is really huge." Clark plopped down beside her.

"Well Kerry is Star running back for our football team, and I got here on a full scholarship so…I guess that's how were so lucky. Do you live in a Dorm?"

"Nope. I live in an apartment with my cousin Chloe Sullivan. You meet her at your birthday party, remember?"

"Yeah…she seems nice."

"She is…so Clark why don't you play any sports? You're built and very tall." She turned to face him, resting her left leg on the couch and planting the other on the floor.

"I use you play football in High School as the starting quarterback…I actually shattered all of my school's records, this college offered me the starting position." He boasted with a confident smirk.

"Why did you stop playing?"

"I realized that College football wasn't for me, it's to much pressure, plus it was very hard for me to control my p…" he stopped his sentence realizing what he was going to say. "Control my life."

She nodded. "So you were really popular huh? I bet you that cliche captain of the Cheerleading squad girlfriend." Lana giggled but stopped once she realized Clark's seriousness. Hit a nerve

"I did actually, her name was Lois Lane."

"Is that the one that hurt you?" She focused her glare toward his green oceanic eyes.

"Yeah." He said faintly and barely audible. "But I don't want to talk about it." Clark knew that it would lead to why they broke up, he knew that that was something he could not tell her.

"It's ok. How about we watch TV." She suggested.

"How about we take a nap, right here on this couch and watch TV later?" All night he was up doing a 5 page article for his journalism class so he figured a nap would be the best way to catch up on sleep and get closer to Lana without having to talk about anything.

"Sleeping together already?" She said with a smile on her face. He smiled back before realizing that the both of them couldn't fit on the couch. "We won't be able to fit, I'll take up to much space."

"I'll make it work." She got up completely and motioned for him to lay down flat. Then she got on top of him, making Clark blush all over. Lana adjusted herself so that her back was against the cushion while her right leg and arms draped across him.

"Com…Co…Comfortable?" Clark was finally able to ask after a few stutters.

"Yep." She said playfully before resting her hand on his chest. Ah, he is so hott!

He felt her thigh resting right on his package he wanted to scream. This girl is amazing Clark said to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to forget it, he rest his chin on her head and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Two hours passed and Clark and Lana were still sleeping on the couch. Their position barely changed, Clark's head no longer rested on her head and one legs was of the couch and on the floor. Lana's head was resting on Clark's chest making it move up and down with his every breath. Clark began to wake as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Once he was wide away he looked around a bit before remembering that he was on the couch napping with Lana. He smiled and looked down to see her sound asleep. She must have had a hard night as well He said to himself. Naturally he began to run his fingers through her air. This is fun

As he lay there, he realized that the days with Lana was the happiest he had been in a long time. It was only 2 and a half days a go since they met but she made a complete impact on him. The very first time he met her, her flirting and the fact that she never judged him smote him. Their second meet was only minutes away, where he put his fears aside and danced with her all night long. He couldn't stop thinking about her, not even a waking second, in class he even found himself writing her name all over his notebook. Then this morning he took her to breakfast, where they talked, flirted and laughed with one another. Now he was sleeping with her…not that sleeping together but catching zzz's sleeping together. IT WAS GREAT and SHE WAS GREAT.

Clark continued to think to himself and Lana began to wake up soon feeling his soft hand running through her hair. "Mmm, having fun?"

He snapped out of his thoughts once he heard her sweet voice. "Yep…you know what's funny? A week ago, I would have never believed this moment."

She smiled and began to make circles with her finger on his chest. "I wouldn't have believed it either."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know…I just wouldn't believe I would meet someone so soon or someone like you."

He nodded. "You said that someone hurt you before…do you mind me asking who?"

She sighed and sat up causing him to sit up too. She adjusted herself on the couch and turned to face him, she looked at him deeply. "Are you sure you want to know?" This was a can of worms that she didn't really want to open, put she felt like she should be open with him so that he would be open with her.

"Yes." He said softly. Lana nodded and took a deep breath. " Just after I finished boarding school, I met this guy named Jason Teague. He was an American, funny and very sweet. Things with us started to get serious so I moved in with him once I started college." She looked at Clark to make sure he was still paying attention and his beautiful green orbs were looking on attentively.

She continued "As we lived together I started to see a change in him. He was hardly at home saying that he was on a search for a stone, he became even more secretive and demanding. Sometimes he would be angry for no apparent reason, we would argue a lot and sometimes he begged me to have sex with him. I would always turn him down and then he would leave in a rage.

"One night he came home drunk…" She closed her eyes feeling tears coming to her eyes. "One night he came home drunk and he started to kiss me and touch me in places. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen, I kicked and I screamed but that only seemed to make him mad. He punched and slapped me, he told me he would stop hitting me if I was quiet so I st…stopped." Lana began to cry now; it was like she could see the whole thing replaying over in her head. "And he raped me." She cried even harder once Clark embraced her into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

How Horrible he thought to himself. As he held her he felt a tear of his own roll down his cheek, at that moment he pitied her. What a sick bastard You have what's coming to you Clark said again to himself.

After a long cry, she slowly pulled away from him and giggled a bit. "Sorry, I'm a big cry baby."

"No you're not. It's for good for you to cry. It makes you feel better"

She nodded.

"Do you cry?" Lana asked. Clark took his thumb and delicately wiped the wetness under her eyes away.

"Sometimes…you made me want to, just now. Lana I'm so sorry but I want you to know if this continues I would never force you into anything."

She nodded knowingly before pointing to his shirt. "I guess I have a thing for ruining shirts." He looked over to his shoulder and, there was a huge wet stain from the shoulder part of the plaid shirt down to the chest area. Clark began to laugh and so did she. "Two ruined shirts in one day…Ms. Lang I think I should stay away from you." She pouted.

"Awww, I." was just plotting a way to ruin your other shirts too She pretended to be anger and he laughed at it. "You should take up acting…I'll be right back with a CLEAN shirt." Clark got up and walked into his room.

Clark got up and walked into his room. He closed he door and leaned up against it She was raped he couldn't believe it, it was a total shock. Her relationship experience with Jason was ten times worse than his and Lois's. He saw her in a new light along with beautiful, upbeat, smart and outgoing she was strong. Clark couldn't imagine what she could have felt like after that situation, but he admired the strength she had to keep her life intact.

He found one of his black tee and threw it on. He came back out to the living room to see her raiding the refrigerator. He walked over and leaned against the small counter, which was right next to her fridge, she was bending over slightly and he couldn't help but check her out. Wow

She groaned and closed the fridge door. "You have no food in there." She reported sadly.

Clark couldn't help but laugh. "You had 8 pancakes about 3 hours ago!"

"Yeah well, I threw it up…so I'm hungry again." She grabbed her stomach to emphasize.

"Since there is nothing in here, how about we order Pizza?" She is really costing me money he said to himself, but he didn't really mind, it was time to spend it anyway. Clark was the type to save and save.

"How about Chinese?" She suggested instead.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Umm. Fried rice with orange chicken. What are you going to get?"

"The same thing you're having, a lot comes in the box so we can share."

"Ok." She shrugged and sat on the couch while he went to ordered the food. Moments passed and Clark came back and sat next to her. "Did you order it?"

"Yep…Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead, we'll watch TV afterwards ok?"

He nodded. "How did you deal with it?" Lana knew exactly what he was asking but before she could answer Kerry, Jerry and a couple of girls came raucously through the door. "Hey Clark…I see you're still with that Lana babe. I told you man." Jeff said proudly before grabbing a beer from the refrigerator and plopped down next to them.

Clark became a little annoyed. "Can you not call her babe and don't you see we are trying to talk here?"

"Woah man, don't have a bitch fit, just lighten up. But I'm sure Lana over here can take care of that for you."

He took a sip of his beer and invited one of the girls to sit on his lap. Clark really wanted to punch Jeff at the moment but refrained only because Lana was around. Clark gave her an apologetically look, hoping that she would forgive him for his friends behavior. Momentarily Kerry and his girl of the moment joined them on the couch basically forcing Clark and Lana to get up due to the lack of space. The others did even seem to care, Jeff and his girl of the moment began to make out while Kerry and his watched football game on the TV.

Lana now officially hated Jeff, first he was a jerk and secondly he was suppose to be dating Chloe and now he was in a major lip lock with some whore. I can't wait to tell Chloe.

Clark sighed. "How about we go in my bedroom? We could finish talking and once the food comes we can watch a movie on my laptop."

"Let's go." She gave Jeff one last hate stare before walking off with Clark.

"I'm sorry about them. I really am, but they can be cool times."

"It's ok…I'll have to see that cool thing for myself."

She walked in and sat on his bed and Clark stared at her awkwardly not knowing if he should sit or not. "You know I don't bite…well not this early in the relationship." She smiled at him and patted bed gesturing for him to sit next to her.

He hesitated for a second but eventually joined her. "Sorry its not often I have a beautiful girl sitting on my bed."

She smiled at his complement. "You're going to have to get use to it, buddy." She turned to him and saw that he was staring at her deeply and she returned the intense gaze. I could get lost in his eyes She thought to herself as her eyes drift lower to his mouth. She studied every curve and every detail, she imagined how good his lips would feel up against her skin and lips. Her eyes gazed at his tone shaped face, his strong jaw line, Adam's apple, wild dark hair and even his nose everything about him was perfect. Clark felt the same about her, she was perfect, angel from heaven, and gift from God. Realizing that he was gazing at her so longingly, he quickly averted his eyes and Lana was quite disappointed.

"You never got to tell me how you dealt with it?"

She nodded. "Therapy, a lot of therapy…all through college the counselor help me plus I had a personal physiologist as well. They were the ones who helped me to move on and to find peace with him."

"Where is he now?"

"In prison, my father made sure of that." She took a pillow from the head of his bed and laid back. "Your bed is really comfortable."

"Thanks. I built the frame." He joined her, and looked up at his glow in the dark plastic stars although they did not glow.

"Really? I guess you are very good with your hands."

"Very."

They both became silent once they realized how sexual that sounded. Lana broke the silence with giggles finding the situation very funny.

"What's so funny?" It was like her giggling was contagious and Clark began to laugh as well. "I'll give you something to laugh about." Clark began to tickle her making her laugh even harder, she squirmed and kicked playfully.

"Stop." She managed to say between giggles.

"No." he continued to tickle her even more, and she laughed even louder. Lana tried to grab hold of his hands but they were to quick and strong for her to get a hold of, so she straddled him stopping the tickling immediately. His laughing stopped and so did hers things suddenly came intense. Clark held her by her waist and her hands were firmly on his chest. Not a word was said as she drew closer to him, hoping to eventually capture his lips. Clark felt paralyzed every where, he couldn't and wouldn't move her, his mind was telling his NO but his body was tell him something different.

She was inches away from his lips but came to a complete stop when she heard Kerry knocking on the door. "Your Chinese food is here."

"I'll get it." Lana quickly got off of him and allowed Clark to answer the door.

"Your Chinese is here." Kerry stated before winking at Clark. He had a pretty good idea of what was going on in Clark's bedroom, so did the rest of the crew. Clark tried to ignore Kerry's winks and the others stare as he walked up to the door and paid for the food.

Jeff tried to say something to Clark but he gave him on of those I-will-kill-you stares causing Jeff to remain silent. Clark walked to the kitchen and took 2 plastic plates from the cupboard before walking back into the room. "Food's here!" He grinned. There is definitely tension in this room He said to himself.

Lana gave a weak smiled still very uncomfortable about what almost happened. "Great…where are we going to eat?" Clark looked around for a little, thinking of someplace good.

"I got it. Get up." She obeyed and took the food out of his hands, freeing him up to do whatever he need. He took the blanket from his bed and laid it on the floor, next he took his laptop off of his computer desk and rested it on the floor where the blanket was placed. "Sit."

Lana smiled and took a seat on the blanket while her back leaned on the bed. "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Your choice, I have Van Helsing, Triple X, Tomb Raider, James Bonds movies, Casablanca, Dial M for murder, Psycho, and Cheaper by the Dozen."

"I loved Cheaper by the Dozen Charley was my favorite, He is super hot."

"We are definitely not watching that one."

"Why not?" She whined.

"So you can pine over some guy…I don't think so." He shook his head. No Way He thought.

"Jealous are we?" She smiled.

"No, I'm just protecting my feelings."

"Ok Mr. Jealous." She teased. "How about Psycho, I haven't seen that movie in ages."

"Ok…if you get scared know that I'm here to protect you." He got the Dvd from his collection and popped it in. He took his place next to her and they began to watch the movie while eating their Chinese food. Lana wasn't afraid at all but grabbed on to his arm every time someone would get murdered just touch him. Clark even did the yawn and stretch tactic bringing her closer to him which they both liked a lot. The movie finally finished and Clark couldn't help but feel a little bummed out when she left his arms.

"Did you like it?" He asked stilling sitting on the blanket while Lana cleaned up.

"Yep. Not scary at all."

He nodded. "Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"No, I got it." She took all the trash and threw it away in the kitchen bin. When she came back the blanket was no longer on the floor but back on the bed where it belonged.

Clark became a little sad figuring that is was time for her to leave. He had to go to work and she had class. "I had a great time."

"Me too, thanks a lot. I guess I should be going now."

He walked up to where she was standing and held her hand. "Call me when you get in."

"I will." Awkward Silence

Make a move, Clark He begged himself. I know you want to Lana continued to look up at him, waiting for him to do something. Slowly, he came closer and closer toward her until their lips finally touched sending a shock through Lana system. She tried to take in the kiss as much as she can allowing his tongue to roar around the inner walls of her mouth. Lana felt his hands wrap around her waist drawing her even closer to him as their lips and tongue explored each other for the first time. Clark really didn't want to let go, it felt so good to be kissed again, it felt so good to kiss someone again but he did pull apart. He opened his eyes to see her with as much passion he had for her. He smiled briefly and removed his arms from around her waist.

"Bye." She said faintly His lips are wonderful, he is wonderful…I hope he marries me. Lana said to herself.

Clark cleared his throat. "Bye."

She turned and walked out of his bedroom. He wanted to scream with happiness up instead he dived on his bed and closed his eyes hoping to remember the kiss in every detail.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Smallville

One Month Later:

"Are you sure it's ok?" She turned and looked over at Clark who was at her side.

"Yes." He chuckled and shook his head. Ever since their first date they spent every waking moment together, going to the movies, the skating rink and even to College parties in Metropolis and in Granville. All the fun Clark was having helped him to forget about his powers and his dilemmas about telling her about them. Instead for Spring Break he was taking her to meet his Mom and to hang out around Smallville. Clark felt like it was time for the most important woman in his life to meet the new girl in his life. Lana was freaking out, it was the first time a guy ever invited her to meeting his mother.

"Does she even know that I'm coming?"

"Yes…look I told her that I have someone special in my life that I would want her to meet. And she was ecstatic, saying how happy she was for me and, how she couldn't wait to meet you."

Contented with that answer she smiled and laid back on her seat. Clark was driving them in the truck his former friend Lex Luthor gave him for saving his life that day. It was red with 2 white stripes straight down the middle. (No Jonathan means Clark keeps car.)

"Are we almost there?" She turned on the radio. 50 Cent Candy shop is playing. Why didn't we have this on in the first place? The answer to that was that they were talking so much that the radio wasn't really missed but the conversation eventually turned sour when some how the topic of Lois was mentioned and everything grew silent. Lana felt that he was a little to touchy on the situation, she did tell him about Jason. 

"Yep, this exit and we are in town." Clark begins to tap to the music on his steering wheel.

"Good, can we stop for coffee. I want to be fully awake when I meet your mom." She looked at the time 9: 40, not late but the driving was killing her.

"I know this great coffee place called the Talon. As a teen I hung out there all the time."

"This week I want you to show me all your hang out spots. I want to know every detail about the man that is Clark Kent."

He smiled and turned the music up. "I take to the Candy Shop, I let you lick the lollipop… keep going until you hit the spot. Woah! Lana giggled to herself and shook her head. Clark Kent singing Candy shop Another surprising moment. Finally they got into town and Clark drove them to the Talon. 

Talon:

A young lady cashier/ waiter stood behind the counter finishing up some of her work. She stooped down behind he counter and began to pack some boxes.

Cling Cling The bells in front of the Talon main entrance sang indicating that someone had entered.

"We are closed." She shouted loud enough so that the person could here. I thought I locked that door   
No one answered and she didn't here anyone leave. She heard a shattering noise and stood up instantly meeting a gun at her face.

"PUT ALL THE MONEY IN THE BAG NOW!" The man in a Ski mask shouted before throwing the bag at her.

She began to shake in terror, she was so afraid that she wanted to cry but she didn't. Besides the shaking she kept her cool and played it smart. The young lady slowly opened the cash register and slowly filled the bag with money.

"HURRY UP OR I'LL SHOOT!" He waved the gun at her, definitely not playing around. He was about 6'5 and 250 pounds. She jumped and picked up her speed, with her knee she pressed the Security button under the counter.

Lana and Clark walked into the Talon, Lana was first to enter and she immediately saw what was going down.

"STOP!" She shouted, the guy quickly turned around and shot at the voice. Clark realized what was going on and in super sped mode he pushed Lana out of the way preventing the bullet from entering her chest. He didn't want to catch or step in front of the bullet fearing that she might ask questions once she saw what he did. He pushed her very strongly, her head slammed across a table and she crashed on the floor causing her to black out. Instead of the bullet hitting her it when right through the glass door. 

Clark sped to the robber took the gun from his hands and bashed him across the head with it. The cashier looked on in shock. "Clark? Thank you. Thank you so very much."

OMG He kept his eyes to the floor. "Did you call the police?"

"They should be here any minute, I pressed the security button."

"Good." They stood silently for a moment until Clark remembered Lana. He ran over and kneeled beside her. "Lana, are you ok?" he whispered. 

Lana groaned in pain before opening her eyes, what she was a very blurry version of Clark hovering above him. She grabbed him and pulled him into a huge hug "You saved me. That bullet was coming right at me and you save me...you pushed me kind of hard but that's better than a bullet right?"

"Definitely...I'm so sorry that I hurt you." He looked at her with much remorse in his eyes. 

"Clark don't worry about it...help me up will ya?" Clark helped her to her feet and she felt a quick serge of pain at the side of her head. (The side she hit) She stumbled a bit and Clark wrapped his arms around her fearing that she would fall.

"You' re my hero." She said dreamily as she gazed at him.

He laughed. "Hero?"

"Yep…you are my Superman."

Soon Sheriff Adams came through the door along with some other Smallville troops.

She shook her head at the site of Clark, her little troublemaker yet trouble saver. "Mr. Kent back in town I presume and already at the scene of a crime. Can you tell me what happened here?" The rest of the Troops grabbed the body of the unconscious male and carried him into the cop car.

"I can tell the story better." The cashier approached the Sheriff.

"I assumed you were the one who called us?"

"Yes. I was cleaning up and next thing I know some man in a ski mask was pointing a gun at me telling me to put all the money from the cash register into the bag he gave me."

"Where is the bag now?"

She ran over to the counter picked it up and handed it to Sheriff Adams. "Good, continue."

"Clark here came in with her, the robber panicked and shot at her but Clark pushed her out of the way. The bullet went through the glass."  
"Ok, but how did the robber end up on the floor unconscious."

"Well I creeked up from behind and hit him over the head with a vase."

The sheriff looked over to the counter and saw a spill of water and glass. "Is that what happened?" The sheriff asked.

"Yes." They all answered except for Lana who was knocked out at the moment.

The sheriff nodded "I think I have all that I need here. Mr. Kent good looking out but I hope I don't see you again for the night and Lois be more careful. Goodnight." She turned and walked away.

LOIS Lana thought to herself. And the drama begins.

The sheriff nodded "I think I have all that I need here. Mr. Kent good looking out but I hope I don't see you again for the night and Lois be more careful. Goodnight." She turned and walked away.

LOIS Lana thought to herself. And the drama begins.

"I thank you both a lot for walking in when you did, or else I could have been dead."

"Like what you use to say, I'm always there when needed but never when you wanted." They both stared at each other making Lana highly uncomfortable. Clark couldn't believe that he was seeing Lois Lane his high school sweetheart; the former love of his abnormal life. He looked at her every feature, she never changed a bit, Lois was still well spoken, very slim, pretty, and she seemed to be taking good care of herself.

Clark couldn't help but feel pride when she thanked him for saving her. It's strange he saved her so many times with his abilities yet she ran away from the very thing that saved her all those times.

Getting annoyed with their love gaze or whatever it was Lana cleared her throat loudly. "Aren't you going to introduce us Clark?"

He snapped out of it. "Oh. Sorry baby, Lana this is Lois Lane. Lois meet my new girlfriend Lana Lang." Saying that last statement in Lois's face felt really good to Clark. The bottled up hurt that he concealed had exploded, he was about to ask Lois to marry her but she turned him down because of his secret and that hurt him badly. Looking at her was like he was revisiting the moment. The bright side what that he didn't have to face her alone, he now had Lana and he took pride in that.

Lana smiled, that was the first time he had called her 'girlfriend.' She wrapped her arms around his waist and he draped his arm around her shoulder, Lana hoped that Lois would get the message. UNAVAILABLE

Lois tried her hardest not to seem bothered but she was. She pushed Clark away and he obviously moved on to someone much prettier than her even. Lois knew that she couldn't be with someone like Clark, she wanted a normal life, a normal husband with normal kids who she wanted to have a normal childhood. But she was happy that he found someone who loved him for him. For the most part Lois excepted it, or did she?

"I'm guessing your primary reason for coming to the Talon at 10 at night was for some coffee, so I'm gonna whip up some…on the house."

"Great." Lana lied for some reason she didn't feel for any coffee. "By the was no milk for me and…"

Lois finished her sentence "…Irish crème for Clark, I know." She winked at them and walked off to get the coffee.

"So that's Lois?" Lana whispered.

"Yeah. That's her alright." Clark headed over to the counter and Lana followed.

"Do you need help with that Lo?" Clark asked as he stood over the broken vase.

LO Lana said to herself. What's he doing calling her LO? She was getting jealous. Lois and Clark had shared something that she and Clark did not, childhood and Love. She didn't love Clark as yet and she knew that Clark didn't love her, they care about each other very much and the 2 had the potential of it but it wasn't LOVE …as yet.

"No, I'll get it later." Lois waved it off and continued to make their coffee.

"When did you get back in town?" Clark asked curiously.

Lois handed them their coffee and leaned on the counter. "Two days ago spring break and all."

Clark nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "How is school there in the big apple?" 

"Umm...great...great…how is school in Metropolis?"

"Good." He took another sip.

AWKWARD SILENCE

"Clark I think we should get going, we don't want to get there too late." She got from the stool and grabbed her coffee.

"Yeah you are right." He got up as well, Lois felt a little let down about him leaving so suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked.

"Clark's taking me to visit his Mom at their farm." Lana was bragging, she wanted Lois to know that she is Clark's girl and yes she was going to visit his mother.

"Oh, I see…let me not keep you…Thanks again guys."

"You're Welcome Lois." Clark smiled. "Any time."

Lana waved goodbye and they walked out together.

I'm glad that's over…now to meet Martha

"Damn Clark, this farm is Huge! WOW!" She stood outside of his truck looking at her view.

"Farms are generally huge. Most are bigger that this." He grabbed their bags from his truck.

"Well I haven't really been to farms Clark, so to me this is huge." She looked at the yellow house in front of her, knowing that she would have to go in there soon and it made her stomach tie in knots. "I'm getting nervous."

"Don't be…once you meet my mom you will warm right up to her. " Clark took the lead and led them up to his front porch. "Ready?"

"uhh, If I have to be." She gave a weak smiled; Clark rested their bags on the porch and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. It always seemed to calm her nerves.

He pulled back. "Ready now?"

"Umm…I'm not sure, maybe you should do it again." And he did, this time it was much more passionate. He pulled her closer and kissed her, caressing her tongue and sucking on her lips. She was in heaven and so was he. They loved to kiss, it was Clark's newfound toy and Lana's knew found pleasure.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."  
"Good." He smiled and knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 pt. 2: Visiting mom

Martha came to the door and through the class window peaked to see who it was. Once she saw it was Clark along with his company she quickly opened the door, greeting Clark with a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Clark. Look at you." She stepped back from their hug but her hands rested on his arms. "Your hair is so long, it almost passes your face." She laughs. "You are so handsome I wish your father could see you now…all grown up."

"He sees Mom." Clark gave her an assuring smile. He knew that she still felt hurt and sadness by Jonathan's death and so did he. He missed his dad and he was sorry that his mother had to live alone. But it was life and he had to except it. He visited the Farm whenever he could to keep Martha company and to help on the farm. "Mom, this is Lana Lang."

Martha turned to her and gave her a warm smile and hug. "Clark told me a lot about you, you are even more beautiful than he described."

Lana blushed and smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Kent."

"Please Call me Martha." She turned around and walked inside of the house and Clark and Lana followed. Lana began to scoop the place out Neat, Simple, apricot and apple smell. General cool

"So Lana I know you haven't seen much, but how do you like Smallville?"

"It's seems great so far, it is a down to earth place, no noise really and nice Moms."

Both Martha and Clark smiled by Lana's comments.

"I'm sure Clark here will show you some more of town tomorrow but for now why don't you to go wash up I have some blueberry muffins in the freezer and No is not a option."

"Great." Clark dropped the bags in the living room, grabbed Lana by the hand quickly leading her upstairs.

Upstairs bathroom:

"So how do you like my mom?" Clark asked before turning on the pipe, mixing hot with cold.

"She is nice…I like her already." Clark smiled and began to wash his hands.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She asked more concerned than out of curiosity. She would love to sleep with Clark, which on occasion they normally did, but in Martha's house that would be more than a bit uncomfortable. "Umm. In my room I guess, I will sleep on the couch."

"Aww…you would sacrifice your room for me…how sweet." She said playfully, washing her hands as well.

"I would sacrifice the world for you." Clark definitely meant it, he cared about Lana a lot. She opened up a side of him he had not seen in such a long time, he was able to let go and have fun with her…something that he hadn't done since Lois. Clark was beginning to fear that he was indeed falling in love with Lana, maybe he was already in love with her but didn't want to face it. It scared him.

Wow Lana thought. He would sacrifice the world for me " Clark you are so sweet and I...I love…you." It was good to get it off her chest but she felt embarrassed now and turned a deep shade of red. Lana did want Clark to know that she loved as yet because she left that he was holding back, she wanted to wait a little but with kind and loving words like that (I would sacrifice the world for you.) it was bound to slip.

Both didn't speak, instead their eyes did the talking. Lana saw that he was confused and that he was contemplating and that hurt her enough that she had to hold back tears. She could help but to fall in love with a man like Clark, he was smart, brave, handsome, kind, caring, gentle, comforting and yet he had a glow of mystery about him. Lana definitely loved him, since the first day they meet.

Clark gathered himself to speak but instead they heard Martha calling them down to the kitchen. "What's taking you guys so long, get down here!"

Kitchen:

"Sorry mom. I was showing Lana around." He took a seat at the table.

"It's ok, but your muffins are getting cold. They are better when they're hot."

Lana stood silently still thinking about what she said to Clark. She really hoped that what she said wouldn't screw up their chances together. She needed time to think. "I'm tired, I think I'm going to head upstairs for some sleep. Mrs. Kent I would love to talk tomorrow."

"Sure thing Lana, go on ahead…And its Martha." Where exactly was she going sleeping? Martha questioned herself. Best to ask Clark she decided.

Clark knew that Lana really wasn't tired, she just had a huge cup of coffee normal that would keep her jumping for hours. He knew it involved what happened in the bathroom but he was to chicken to go talk to her instead he smiled at her and she turned and went upstairs.

Once Martha saw that the coast was clear she began to pile questions on Clark, she knew much about Lana because of Clark. He explain where she was from, the irony of the Daily Planet…etc. But what she did not know was how close they were. "So Clark how is you're relationship with Lana going so far? She seems kind and smart not to mention she is beautiful."

He smiled at her compliment toward Lana. "Everything is going great with us. We spend a lot of time together and honest that scares me."

"Scares you? How come sweetheart?"

"Because, the more I hang out with her the more I get to like her…I think I'm falling in love with her...I think love her." Clark sighed and rested his head in his hands. Earlier on he felt that he didn't love Lana as yet but now that he knew that she loved him and now that he realized that he would actually sacrifice everything for her he loved her.

"That's Great! Why is that a bad thing?"

He looks up with wet eyes. "Because she might leave me if she finds out about my powers, about me not being not from around here. She might call me a freak and run away, she might hurt me just like Lois."

Lois Martha still loved her like her own but she hated what she had done to Clark for that Martha never really saw her the same. "That was Lois Clark, Lana might be different. Not all girls are the same."

"What if she is Mom, what if she is? I can't take that pain again…it would kill me inside."

"Clark if you love her you will take a chance, I know you want to be happy. I want you to be happy and I don't want you to be alone because trust me it's horrible."

Clark sighed. "I'm sorry mom."

"It's ok Clark, I had my time with your father and you need to have time with the one you love too."

"I'm not even sure if I love her, I think about her all the time and I would do anything for her but I'm not sure."

"It sounds like love to me…Have you two ever…you know?" This question was very hard for Martha to ask but she felt like it was necessary for her to know.

Oh boy! Is my mom is asking me about sex? Clark turned a very dark rose color.

How embarrassing

"Well have you?" she insisted.

"NO, NO, NO. We have never." He told the honest truth but the matter was discussed between them.

"Good. Do you see in the future?"

This question was even worst Clark fidgeted in his seat afraid to answer the question.

"Clark you are a grown man, I'm sure it will happen…but do you see it happening with her?"

He cleared his throat still very uncomfortable. "Yes I do."

"Like when?"

"Mom, what do you want me to say… tomorrow?" He said sarcastically annoyed by her questioning.

"Clark I'm sure you and Lana talked about this, what did you agree on?"

"We said that we would wait until marriage."

"Exactly, you see her as someone you want to potential marry, right?" Martha asked finally arriving to her point, it was just her way of kill two birds with one stone. Find out if they were having sex, find out if they thought about sex and finally find out if he thought about marrying her.

"Yes she is." He smiled. "I would love to marry her one day, I would love for her to be with me forever. She is wonderful, smart funny, sweet, witty, beautiful, very bold and daring"

Martha smiled. "Well it seems to me that you do love her, if you see her as someone you can marry and someone you want to be with forever. That definitely sounds like love." Martha smiled and walked out of the kitchen to give him some time to think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Clark sat at the kitchen table for about 3 hours trying to figure out his feelings, an he came to the conclusion that he would romance her, take her out to special places and find out about her full feels. Until he was able to arrive at a conclusion on whether he loved her or not…as yet. He decided that is time for him to open up his heart completely to her; he didn't want to rush thinks though. The relationship was already fast paced as it is, he was contemplating love after meeting her a month and some weeks ago. Clark decided to open his heart but he would still hold off on his secret for a few months' possible years before he told her. He still was not prepared to be heart broken any time soon it was best to wait and not spring it on her. Realizing that it was very late, he cleaned up and went to bed.

Lana woke up early around six to the comforting smells of strawberry pancakes. She sat up on the bed and marveled at its size, much smaller than the one he had now. She was too bothered by what happened with Clark to notice before she went to bed last night. She really didn't know what to do, she loved him a lot, she loved being in his presents and when she wasn't her world was upside down. He was the closest since Jason, but she didn't know how she could get Clark to open up. There was a big part of his life that she didn't know about, he kept most things covered, that's why coming to Smallville was such a good thing for her. Lana really hoped at what she said, didn't push him farther away or scare him.

She sighed picked up her bag and walked to the bathroom to do her normal morning routine brush teeth, shower, light make up…etc. Once everything was complete she walked down stairs and into the kitchen, there the smell of strawberry pancakes was stronger.

"Good Morning Martha." Lana said putting on her best smile.

Martha turned around from the stove and faced the young and beautiful girl smiling in front of her. "Good morning. Did you have a good rest?"

Lana nodded. "Yes I did his bed is very comfortable…do you need any help?"

"No sweetheart, I'm almost finished her I hope you like strawberry pancakes…Clark loves them."

"They're great." Lana giggled to herself remembering the embarrassing vomiting incident she had on their first official date. Then she remembered them sleeping on the couch together, the movie, the Chinese food and best of all, the kiss. In the end, the date turned out to be the best she ever had and it left her hooked on the man that is Clark Kent.

"What's so funny?" Martha asked curiously before sitting at the table, Lana joined her.

"I'm remembering our first date, I threw up on him after eating 8 pancakes!" She giggled again and Martha joined her briefly. "Speaking of Clark where is he? Is he already up because I didn't see him when I passed through the living room."

"He is somewhere around here doing his chores, he will be back shortly."

Lana nodded. "I can't believe he is up so early, normal he is knocked out cold." She looked at her watch. 6: 40

Martha smiled keeping her lips together. How does she know that he doesn't wake up early? She better not be sleeping over there. Martha said to herself. But despite Martha hopes, she was. Every Tuesday Lana would spend the night and leave around noon the next day only because they both had classes. This trend was developed during their 3 week together, Clark and Lana hung out late and it was too late for Lana to drive home so she stayed. He took the couch but eventually found himself back in his bedroom sleeping next to her.

"It must be hard to live on a farm…it seems like a lot of work." Lana definitely knew that the farm life wasn't for her, sure she could help out once in a while but owning and living on a farm was a big hell no.

"It is pretty hard, sometimes it gets lonely…but it's my life and I can't abandon it." Martha weak smile trying to cover up some of her sadness, but Lana saw it and decided to keep quite.

Seconds passed and Clark entered through the kitchen door. "Mom, I'm finished for now…I might clean the shutters later." He looked up and saw his two favorite ladies at the table, but the sight of Lana made his heartbeat quicken. "Morning Lana. Did you sleep well? I was kind of worried because sometimes I didn't sleep well, the bed can be uncomfortable plus I outgrew it."

"It was fine Clark, it treated me like royalty." He walked up to her and she scrolled his body. He had grease stains all over his hands and white tee. Why is he wearing white in the first place? He was sweaty, and his hair was very wild. Somehow this turned her on, he looked hot she wished she could tell him but Martha was sitting right next to her.

"I'm gonna go clean up ok?" Lana nodded. "Then after we eat I have to do some more work around here and your going to help me."

Oh boy Lana said to herself. "Like what?"

He chuckled at her expression a mix between confused and afraid. "Like feed the pigs, the horses, the cows, chicken, and clean up after them…if you know what I mean." He looked at her expecting a reaction and it came.

"Clean up after them! Me? Feeding is fine but not cleaning after."

He and Martha both laughed. "What are you afraid of getting dirty?" he asked.

"YES! I don't want that stuff on me or my clothes…I don't even have proper clothes for that!" She protested but managed to keep her voice level the same.

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure mom has some extra clothes that you can put on…don't worry it will be fun." With that a smile he walked away. It wasn't exactly romantic but it was going to be entertaining.

"Clark this is not fun!" Lana said as she hid behind him. They both stood in the pigpen and Clark began to feed them. Lana watched them in disgust as they onked and squealed for the food, some pigs even tried to sniff her leg.

A pig came closer to her and she grabbed at Clark's arm in fear. "Get it away from me." She wined.

Clark chuckled and quickly shooed it away. "It's not that bad…they don't bit."

"Clark please can we go, you fed em." She looked at him with the best puppy look eyes she could muster.

He sighed. "Fine, but you owe me a kiss later."

"Ok!" She let go of his arms and quick ran out of the pen collecting a lot of mud in the process.

He threw some more food for the pigs and followed after her. "Next stop, chickens!"

The day went on and Clark and Lana finished their chores, which Lana found grueling and disgusting. Cleaning up cow dung and running after chickens wasn't exactly her style, she was a city girl. After finishing up, they took turns taking showers trying hardest to get all of the mud, dung and sweat off of them. Next they sat on the porch and talked.

"It's so quiet around here, not like the city at all." She sat and took in the view, it wasn't the best but to Lana it was peaceful and nice. On the chair she sat sideways and one of her feet was on Clark's lap. He was giving her a foot massage, since she claimed that her foot was killing her after all of that hard work. But in reality she just loved the feel of his hands, there was something so sexy about him doing that for her.

"You are right, the city is too busy and loud." He agreed as he continued to caress her foot. Her feet were well kept, nail polished, soft with no corns or really any marks. Perfect

"I might have to take over this farm one day?"

"What would you do with it?"

"I dunno…I could sell it but I'm sure Mom wouldn't want that. I guess I would keep it as my second home (If I could) when I retire I would live here for good."

"That sound like a good plan, I'm sure your parents would be happy with any decision you make." He nodded. "So, when are you going to show me around?"

"It's really nothing to see, you saw the barns and stuff." She nodded and continued to gaze at the view.

They were silent for a moment while Clark thought of place on the farm he could show her, and slowly it came to him. He himself hadn't been there in a long time. "Come on I want to show you something?"

Lana was a bit startled. "What is it?" Instead of a reply he quickly put back on her flip-flops, he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed playfully not really sure of his intentions. "Claaarrk, put me down."

"Nope. Hold on." He smacked her butt and took off running. She began to laugh as he ran with her over his shoulder, although her face was facing the ground she wasn't afraid in the least. Lana knew that Clark wouldn't let her fall, she knew that he would protect her from anything. She admired his strength, he didn't struggle or break a sweat even, he carried her like if she was the thinnest sheet of paper. They got there and Clark put her down. "Thank you."

"Your Welcome."

She gathered herself together; fixing her clothes and hair. She saw that the place was big and had a lot of junk around, had no doors and had a wooden staircase that lead to an upper platform. "Where are we?"

"The loft, my fortress of solitude." He looked at her and saw that she was confused. "Basically the place where I spent a lot of my teenage years. I had a lot of memories in here, good and bad." He began to walk up stairs and Lana followed. Once he got up there he pointed to the window. "I watched many sunsets here…I was hoping we could watch it later."

"I would love too Clark…So, I'm going to be a good memory or bad memory?" She bounced to him with a playful smile.

"Mmm…it depends if I get that kiss you owe me." He gave a flirtatious smile and pulled her close to him. She got on her tippy-toes and Clark lowered his head and allowed her to kiss him. Her lips were soft and supple, he loved them so much, and he especially loved to suck and lick on them. It was his favorite next to French kissing, during the kiss he made sure that he visited very inch of her mouth and lips and Lana did the same. "So I'm I a good memory now?" She asked softly as she pulled away from his lips but remained close enough that their noses touched.

Clark just nodded still focusing on her lips, he went for another kiss but Lana back away and walked to his telescope. He was definitely bummed out, but he knew the game she was playing. Hard to get

Clark gave a knowing smile.

"Interesting in astronomy huh?" Lana bent over so that she could look into the lens. "Why is it so low?"

Clark chuckled to himself and adjusted for her so that she did not have to bend so low. "Better?" He asked.

"Yep." She looked into the lens and saw nothing but the blue sky.

"Yes I am into astronomy, I like to believe that there are others out there." Clark came behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. He felt a little bold so he gently pushed her hair to the side and began to kiss her neck lightly causing her to giggle. "You like this?" He asked feeling even more bold.

She nodded and he continued this time using his tongue making her moan. "Mmm…that feels good."

"I'm glad." He didn't continuing to kiss here fearing that he might go to far but, he still kept her in his arms as he swayed them slowly from side to side.

"You said you like to believe that there are others out there, do you believe in aliens?" Lana leaned back against his chest.

"Yeah…do you?" Please say yes, PLEASE SAY YES

"No. The thought of aliens is too freaky for me, I would run for my life if I see one."

Clark continued to hold her but inside he was crushed, it sucked to be him. He was potentially in love with a beautiful woman that he imagines spending the rest of his life with but she might run away from him if she finds out if that he was an alien. Lana could feel the change in his body language. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Nothing." He lied. Clark looked at his watch 11:30 and he remembered that the Smallville Movie Theater was having an old movies day, which took place every spring break. "Hey Lana, Smallville Movie Theater is having old movies day. It's a day where you can watch all the old movies from the 50's-late 80's, it happens every spring break do you want to go?"

She turned around and faced him. "Yeah! I love too, do they have Marilyn Monroe movies?"

"Yep."

"What about Humprey Bogarts movies…what about Mary Poppins and GREASE?" She was now jumping up and down.

"I'm sure they have them all. Let me tell mom and we will go."

Clark and Lana got out of Clark's truck and stared at the Movie Theater in front of them. There were posters and writings all around informing them about what movies were showing. Clark walked around the jeep and met Lana, he took her by the hand and led her to the ticket line. "So what movies do you want to see?" he asked.

She looked up at the sign and pondered for a while. "How about Casablanca, Mary Poppins, Grease, Monkey business, and the Rear window?"

"Sounds good to me, although I have seen all of them before expect for Grease."

" You haven't seen GREASE? Are you serious?" She was so shocked and yet amused by him. Now Clark was feeling embarrassed turning a soft shade of red. Generally Lana felt like it was her duty to teach him certain things because sometimes he could be so dense and inexperienced. "Don't worry Clark, I will update you." Lana smiled at him and he smiled back.

After spending a few minutes in Line they bought there tickets for each movie they were planning to see. Tickets only cost 2 dollars each and luckily for them their movies went along perfectly on the show time schedule. They got inside of the Theater and Clark bought them a huge bowl of popcorn and 2 sodas each, everything was going smoothly until the bounced into Lois and her friend

"Hey Clark, Nice to see you again. I guess we can't help but stay away from each other huh?" Lois said with smile hold popcorn of her own.

"I guess not. Lana and I trying to check up on old movies." Lana waved hello, not really wanting to say a word to Lois or her company.

"Skip and I are trying to do the same. Skip, Clark, Clark meet Skip my fiancée." Clark almost choked on his popcorn. Was he hearing right? Did Lois really say that she was engage to a 5 foot and 9 inch Asian guy named Skip? His mouth hung open in disbelief while Lana on the other hand was relieved, she didn't have to worry about Lois stealing her man. "Congratulations! Lois, WOW." Lana exclaimed finally speaking.

"Thanks." Lois looked over to Clark to see his face with mixed expressions. "Whee...Whe.." Clark clears his throat. "When did this happen?" Clark finally said.

Skip decided to take the lead on this one. "We meet about 7 months back and totally fell in love." Skip pulled Lois into a kiss to show their love for one another but Clark was not really feeling it. He took a good look of Skip, he was medium cut and looked about 7 years older that Lois. "How old are you Kip?"

"It's Skip..I'm going on 30 in a couple of months why?"

Wow, they were almost 9 years apart "I'm just checking up on Lois. We go way back."

Skip nodded and Lois tried to avoid Clark's eye contact. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Why so soon? Why is he so old? You are so young?

Lana felt the tension and decided to cut the awkward moment short. "Well our movie starts in a bit so we have to get going now."

"Ok. Bye guys." Lois said with relief, Skip put his arms around his shoulder and they walked away.

"BYE SKIP." Clark called out!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Rein of Jealously

Clark waited until Lois and her "fiancé" was completely out of sight before he began to rant about them. "Can you believe them, 7 months! They only been together for 7 months." He shook his head and ate some more of their popcorn. He really didn't want this marriage to happen and he didn't know why.

"It's not that uncommon Clark, people get married in 2 months time!" She said matter-of-factly. Lana swiftly walked ahead of him not particularly wanting to hear about Lois or Skip. To her it was none of her business and she was a little annoyed by Clark caring so much.

"I know Lois and 7 months is too soon." He jogged and caught up to her. "I should talk to her."

"NO!" She stopped walking and put her hand against his chest stopping him from walking all so. "I mean no…I'm sure she wouldn't like that. How would you feel if someone tells you what you can and can not do?"

He sighed in defeat knowing that she was right but he had to talk to her. "Look I'm just going to give her some friendly advice. Why do you care so much anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Because I know how you feel about her Clark." It was hard for her to say that to him but she finally let it out. She hated the way he looked at her, they way he kept Lois as a mystery to her, she hated that she was his first love and that he couldn't get over her. Somehow she knew that deep down he still loved Lois even if he failed to admit it to himself, he loved her and wanted to be with her. And Lana was afraid that he wouldn't love her just as much.

"What! Are you kidding me! I do not have feels for her." He denied it with all his might, almost dropping the popcorn.

Lana felt the tears welling at her eyes. "YES YOU DO CLARK!" She said practically shouting. "I told you I loved you last night and you said nothing back. I know it's because of Lois, because you can't let her go so you close off your heart to me." A tear rolled down her cheek, people were looking now.

"Lana." Clark said faintly. "Lois has nothing to do with it." Does it? He was so confused.

"Look me in my eye and tell me that you do not love her." She looked into his eyes but he avoided her eyes.

"Lana…I." He had nothing to say he just stood there shocked and confused. The truth hit him like a ton of bricks I love Lois, I'm still in love with Lois but I think I'm falling in love with Lana

"I thought so." She turned and walked off trying her hardest not to cry. But it was so hard to love some one and not have your feelings returned. She fell in love with him so quickly after only 1 month and some weeks, she wanted to be his wife and be the mother of his children. That was in the future of course Lana didn't want to move to fast but, all she wanted to know was that he loved her and wanted to be with her as much as she did.

Clark watched as she walked away and entered the dark movie room. He felt like crying because he didn't know what to do. In his head he tried best to analyze the situation, this week he was planing on romancing Lana taking her to the movies, cooking her dinner, and taking her to many of his teenage hand out spots. Clark's plan in finding out if he really loved her or not, she makes him realize that he still loves Lois.

He couldn't even deny it because the sight of Lois and Skip together ached his heart. As hard as it was for him to admit it he still felt good inside every time he saw her, at the Talon and just a few minutes ago.

He walked up to movie room that Lana went in and saw that Grease was playing inside. Clark sighed and took a seat on the bench aside from door.

Minutes passed and sat there thinking of what to do with his head in his hands. He looked up when he felt someone hovering above him. "Lois?"

"Hey Clark, whatcha' doing sitting outside?" She asked curiously and sat next to him.

"Umm, I just needed some air." He really didn't want to tell her that he and Lana got into a fight about her and that he was afraid of going in. She nodded. "So what are you doing out here?"

"I was bored, Skip wanted to see "World of War." Which I saw a million times, so I just walked out. I bet he doesn't even know that I'm gone." She gave him a sweet smile.

Clark stared at her getting lost in her smile and her eyes; Lois caught on and turned her head. "Why are you doing this?" He blurred out by accident; it was more of an inside thought.

"Doing what?"

"Getting married?"

"Because I love him, Clark. He is sweet, stable, and he wants a lot of what I want."

"And what's that?"

"A normal life, a big family, we both want out of Smallville and we both have similar goals in life." He nodded. She wanted a normal life and he knew that he would not be able to give it to her. "I hope it works out." Lana walked out of the movie room feeling guilty about leaving Clark, once she exited the room she saw Lois talking to Clark, instead of interrupting she tuned in to their conversation.

"I hope so too."

"Lois."

"Yeah?"

He took a deep breath "I love you…" Lois was shocked and didn't what to say just looked at him with a blank stare. Lana began to cry loudly and Clark turned to see her behind him. "Lana! It's not what you think!" He was now terrified, terrified of end of him and Lana.

"NO CLARK, SAY NO MORE." Clark tried to reach out to her but she ran away. The words she wanted to hear from him were said but to another woman.

Lana ran for dear life, trying her hardest to get way from Clark who was running after her. "Lana come back!" He called out. "It's not what it looks like."

Lana closed her eyes and tried her hardest not to listen to his pleas. "Please stop running." Clark begged desperately wanting time to explain.

She stopped once she felt his hands on her shoulder keeping her from running away. "Let go of me!" Lana shouted in anger, quickly shaking loose from his hands. "It's over, go be with you precious Lois. I'm sure she will dump Skip for you!" By this time people walking by in the streets stopped to look at the show; paying close attention. "I should not be here." Lana said between sniffles.

"I need you here…I need you here with me…don't go." Clark himself was now in tears. "I may have been confused but I will be lost without you. You changed me, you loved me and I love you."

Lana looked at him and began to laugh not believing his words. "You love me? That's why you were telling Lois you love her?" She said with some sarcasm.

Clark took her hand and held it up against his cheek. "Lana baby, it's not what you think."

"What else could it mean Clark besides the fact that you want to be with her not me?" She said faintly.

"Me admitting to Lois that I love her was the only way I can truly let her go. The pass 4 years I denied the fact that I loved her. She broke my heart and stepped on it, I would have hated myself if I admitted to still loving her after all she's done…so I denied it. I was even going to ask her to marry me, I had the whole thing planned." He shook his head.

"You were?" She gently ran her hand along his cheek and jaw.

"She left me before I had the chance to ask, she couldn't expect me for who I am. After that I hardened my heart from love saying that I couldn't and didn't love her anymore and I would never love anyone else because I feared another heartbreak. To me admitting to her that I still do love her and that I always will love her, helps me to open up and soften my heart towards others." He carefully wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"I was going to tell her that I was no longer going to be victim to the pain she put me through, I would no longer feel sorry for myself, hate myself for who I am and who I'm not and shut off from people. I was going to tell her that just like she found Skip, I found you. I realized that not only do I love you that I'm in love with you. I may still love Lois but I'm not in love with her…I knew I loved you since the day you threw up all over my shirt and I still wanted to keep you around. I knew I was in love with you since our first kiss."

Lana smiled widely and giggled a little. "Really?"

"Really!" He said loudly picking her up and spinning her around. "Really." He repeated still spinning her around while Lana giggled and screamed playfully. The audience around them began to clap and cheer loudly. Clark rest her down realizing the crowd around them, he even saw the Sheriff in the crowd. HOW EMBARRASSING But anything to get Lana back.

Lana on the other hand was enjoying the attention, waving and smiling at them. But moments passed and they slowly fizzled away, shaking Lana's hand and patting Clark on the back. Once they were left to themselves Clark stood in front of her and held her hands in his. "Lana this is a huge step for me, I want you know that I come with a lot of baggage, a lot more that just Lois." He warned.

She nodded. "We all have baggage Clark and I will except yours if you except mine." Lana smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." He lowered his head and gave her a sweet but very passionate kiss. Put all the love and lust he could display in public. Clark was very happy for finally opening up to her, he did love her and he was glad that he could let go of Lois and take in Lana. Although he was happy, at the back of his mind he couldn't help but to think about the burden of his secret and what Lana said about aliens. But that was tomorrow's trouble.

He pulled away from the kiss, leaving Lana very contented yet ready for more. "How about we go back in, and watch the rest of the Movies."

"Ok." She said softly, still trying to recover from their kiss. "Maybe we can watch Grease again."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: 1 week of heaven

Clark and Lana continued their date happily without bouncing into Lois and Skip again. Although Clark managed to glimpse the back for her head, the two couples never met again which was a good thing for both of them.

Hand in hand Clark and Lana walked out of the Movie Theater. Lana squint her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden change in lighting. "Don't you hate it when you move from dark lighting to bright lighting? It makes your eyes hurt." Clark nodded even though he had ever experienced something like that.

"So how did you like Grease? I use to love that movie, Nell had the VHS." He ran to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door for her. "Thanks."

"It was good, the singing kind of caught me by surprise at first." He chuckled. "I can't believe I saw John Trovolta in tight leather pants." Lana began to laugh.

"Now that I think about I can't believe it either." He closed the passenger door and he walked over to his side. "I had fun." He said once he settled into his seat. "It was rocky at first but it all worked out."

Lana smiled knowing exactly what he meant. She was very happy that everything was cleared up, and even happier that Clark told her that he loved her. "Me too…now let's get going before we miss the sunset."

Clark nodded and carefully drove off.

"Mom, we are back." Clark shouted from the bottom of the staircase with Lana standing at his side.

"Clark right here." Martha said from the living room.

"Oh." Clark and Lana walked over to find her sitting across from Jonathan's favorite chair. "Hey Mom, are you doing ok?"

"Yes Clark why wouldn't I be doing ok?" She got up and gave him a hug. "How was the movies?"

"It was great, I got a lot of things off of my chest." He smiled at Lana.

"That's good. Lana did you have fun also?"

"Yes Mrs. Kent, it was fun to see those movies again…it's been a while."

"Ok Mom, Lana and I will be in the Loft if you need us." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Talk later?" Martha nodded yes.

Lana waved a quick goodbye before Clark picked her up in a cradle position. "The sunset awaits my lady." Lana giggled as Clark carried her out of the door and into the loft.

In the Loft:

He rested her down and Lana tapped him playfully. "Next time ask before you pick a girl up."

"Then there will be no element of surprise." He walked over to the window and then checked his watch. "Sunset will be in about 30 minutes."

Lana sighed and plopped down on the couch. "What do you want to do til then my love?"

Clark gave a naughty and slowly walked over to her. "Anything that involves your lips on mine." He was now hovering above her. "You know I was thinking the same thing." She licked her lips.

He gently laid her down on the couch and he lay between her legs. The first kiss was loving, reassuring, each telling the other without words how much they loved each other.

Clark wrapped one arm about Lana's body, drawing her nearer to him, he gently began to caress her back. Her lips parted under the pressure of his; instinctively he opened his own, and allowed his tongue to emerge. She moaned in welcome as he began to explore her mouth, and the kiss grew more passionate. Lana ran her hand through his hand while the other rubbed along his back.

He lowered his head and began to kiss on her neck, letting his tongue roam on the spot that he was kissing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: 1 week of heaven pt. 2

"Are we there yet?" Lana asked as she walked slowly and carefully, fearing that she might bump into something and hurt herself. Clark walked closely behind her with his hands on her shoulders guiding her. "Almost. We would be there already if you didn't walk so slow." The horses might be dead by now Clark said sarcastically to himself.

"Sorry, Clark. You know that I can't see and I'm scared that I fall or run into something." She adjusted her blindfolds.

"I would not let that happen…don't you trust me?"

"I do but…" Before she could finishing her sentences she felt Clark swift her up into his arms. "Is this better?"

"Much better." She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Hold on." He held her tightly cradling her in his arms and quickened his walking speed.

They finally got to the site and Clark rest her down. Paying close attention Lana heard a sound very familiar to horses, this made her very excited she loved horses! "Ready!" He got his hands ready to take of her blindfolds. "YES!" Lana shouted excitedly.

He smiled and removed it. Her eyes widen when she saw 2 white horses in front of her. "Oh my God Clark! Are we gonna ride them?" She ran over to them and began to pet it.

"Yep, you told me you loved horses. So I figured we could ride them." He smiled, very happy by her reaction.

"That sounds great…I'm a little rusty, I can't remember the last time I rode a horse." She gazed at the horses. So beautiful

Clark walked over to her and began to pet the same horse she was petting. "This is Lucky, he is my favorite." He walked over to the other equally beautiful horse. "This is Lana, your horse." He turned and waited for her reaction.

She smiled uncontrollably then she squealed. "CLARK! You named the horse Lana?"

"Yep, Her name was Betsy but I figured that Lana was a better name for a horse as beautiful as she…she is yours too, when ever you want to ride her you can."

Lana giggled and began to jump up and down. "CLARK, THIS IS GREAT." She ran over to the horse and immediately began to play and pet it. "It's so beautiful, a lot prettier that Lucky!" She teased.

"Hey watch it." Clark chuckled. "Come on, do you need help getting on?" He walked up behind her in case she needed a hand.

"No. I think I got it." Her eyes never left the horse. "I love it Clark."

"You are replacing me that quick." Clark pretended to be hurt, she quickly turned to face him.

"Nothing can replace you Clark, you are amazing." She kissed him softly. Lana the horse began to get noisy. "I guess she gets jealous easily." Clark said as he and Lana both stared at Lana.

Lana got her foot unto the stirrup and climbed on the horse with easy. Clark was very impressed. "You don't look too rusty." She shrugged and Clark got on his horse.

"Ready?" She nodded. "Follow me." Clark went ahead of her and she followed behind very slowing.

Clark looked back. "Come on."

"I'm trying. Let me just get the hang of it."

Minutes passed and Lana was finally able to catch up with Clark, who really wasn't going fast at all. "This is great Clark." They were now riding under a bridge of trees and flowers.

"I'm glad you like it, but I have one more surprise for you."

"Really? What?" She looked over to him and saw him smile.

"You will just have to wait and see." He rode ahead of her and Lana smiled and followed after him.

After minutes of riding Clark stopped and got off of his horse Lucky.

"Woah boy!" Lana the horse automatically stopped and Lana got off of her and joined Clark on the huge field. "So is this my surprise? A field of grass and weeds?" She said sarcastically.

"No." He took the blindfold from his back pocket and waved it around. "Blindfold time again." Clark gave a devilish grin. Lana reluctantly turned around and allowed Clark to blindfold her. "Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"I want you to carry me like a baby."

"You are spoiled don't you know that?" He easily picked her up into his arms.

"With a sexy kind strong hunk like you, girls tend to get spoiled." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Clark giggled. "I'm a hunk? I didn't know that."

"Well you are."

"Are you ready, I hope you like it." Lana nodded and he slowly untied the blindfolds.

"Clark this is great!" On the grass lied a huge checkered blanket and top was a picnic basket. The area was shaded because a huge oak tree covered them from the sun. Everything looked romantic. A picnic with Clark :Screams: How great is this Lana?

"Really! You like it!" He stood in front of her.

"Yeah I do…how did you…WHEN did you do this?"

"Oh, I baked some cookies last night when you were sleeping and I ordered the sandwiches from the deli store around the corner from the Talon."

"You baked cookies!" Lana giggled, she was very surprised and impressed.

"Not from scratch, the Pillsbury Dough Boy helped me out." He blushed a bit, putting something in the oven wasn't exactly cooking.

"Even if it wasn't from scratch it was still very sweet." She got on her tippy toes and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Let's eat!" He took her hands and helped her down before sitting next to her on the picnic blanket. From the picnic basket he took out a 4 sub sandwiches, 2 turkey and 2 chicken. "So which one do you want?"

"Umm…I'll take the turkey." Clark handed it to her.

"Is that it? We have 3 more."

Lana shook her head. "1 is good enough for me, I'm not going to try and out do myself this time." She smiled and looked him in the eye. Her smile faded once she saw the intense look he was giving her. "What?"

He shook his head slowly but never removed his eyes contact. "Nothing, I'm just glad to be here with you. The last time I was here I was with her." Lana nodded knowing exactly whom he was talking about, he didn't want to spoil the mood by saying her name. It was Lana time.

He finally turned away and bit into his sandwich. "Mmm. It's pretty good." Lana followed unwrapped and bit into hers'. "It is good, which one do you got?"

"Chicken, I'll leave the other chicken for you. I'm sure you will be hungry later."

"Clark you think you could sleep with me to night?" She asked softly.

Clark almost choked on his sandwich. "WHAT, Lana I…"

She quickly cut him off. "I don't mean sleep with me, sleep with me. I mean sleep with me in the same bed, I miss feeling next to me."

"Oh." Clark sighed and smiled in relief. "Sure. But I'll have to sneak up when Mom is asleep."

"Great."

They continued to talk and eat until they were both finished, all was left was Lana's reserved chicken sub. Clark pushed the picnic basket aside and Lana between his legs with her back against his chest. "So how do you like Smallville?" He began to play with her fingers.

"It's nice…a bit quiet…peaceful." That pretty much described it for Lana.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"I do, it's nice. Smallville is a place you would go to if you need peace and quiet; if you need a break. But I prefer the city, the noise, the excitement, liveliness, and the people."

Clark nodded. "I see." He said sounding a bit hurt. She scooted around a bit until she could get a good view of his face. He kept his head down trying to avoid her eyes. "Clark, it's a great place. I just wouldn't like to live here. Sorry"

"It's ok, I'm glad that you are being honest…It's just that…I wished you liked it a bit more."

"Clark if you want me to like it, I'll like it just to make you happy. I want to make you happy." She kissed him softly on his lips and continued until he returned it passionately. He wrapped his hands around his hands around her pulling her closer to him. As he kissed her he felt her hands slowly creeping up the hem of his shirt, she moved to his earlobe and biting and licked at it causing him to giggle.

"Lana?"

"What?" She began to roll up his tee shirt in attempt to take it off, she hoped Clark would get the hint take it off for her. Instead she felt his fingers dancing against her sides and stomach causing her to laugh loudly. "Clark…ahee…that tickles….hehe." She squiggled, twisted and turned but failed to escape him. "Stop It CLARK! Please, babyyyyy."

"Ok, ok." He paused and allowed her to catch her breath.

"Whoo, Clark I just ate. Do you want me to throw up on you again?" Lana was now laying her back, Clark laid down beside her propping his head up on his elbow.

He cringed. "No way."

Lana smiled lightly and gazed at him. His hair was messy and his beautiful eyes were peering down at her.

"Come I have to show you something." He to his feet and helped her up.

"Where I we going?"

"We are already there." He pointed upwards. "Under the oak tree."

She nodded. "So what does that mean?" He smirked and quickly pulled out his pocketknife.

"We are going to crave your names into it." Clark pointed to an open space. "Clark and Lana for ever."

She smiled brightly and snatched the pocketknife from him. "Let's make it official." He smiled and watched as she craved it in. 'Clark + Lana 4 eva' "It looks great, let me draw a heart around it."

She took a step back and handed him the knife allowing him to draw the heart. "Now it's perfect." Clark turned around and smiled. "Now it's official…we last forever." Well he would like to think so, right now Clark didn't want to worry about secrets, it was fun to pretend.


	10. Chapter 10

Before I post this I would like to say thanks for the reviews so far and, keep on reading and reviewing. Also, I'm getting to the plot now…enough fluff.

Chapter 9: And the trouble begins

Later that night once Martha was tucked away in bed Clark sneaked up to his room. He slowly cracked the door open and walked inside quietly. He looked over to his bed and saw want he thought was Lana sleeping peacefully. Clark smiled and kneeled next to the bed, he bent to kiss her the cheek. "It's about time you got here." Her eyes abruptly popped open cause Clark to stumble back.

"I thought you were asleep." He took a deep breath.

"I wasn't, I was just waiting for you. Sorry if I scared you."

"No problem." Clark hinted that he wanted to get in bed next to her and she moved over as far as she could. "Are you comfortable?" He asked.

"NO." She whispered while trying to adjust her body position. "Let me get on top of you."

I have a great life Clark said to himself, he was very happy with his situation. "Umm…ok." Lana crawled on top of him and laid flat on him. Clark widened his legs and allowed her right leg to become between them. "Comfortable now?"

She looked up at him and smiled mischievously. "Very."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep. Ok princess?" I just called Lana princess…it could work.

"Ok." She kissed his neck and rested her head at the crook of it. "Night. Love ya"

"Night. Love ya too"

Clark and Lana stayed the rest of the week at the farm having fun and knocking about Smallville. They swam at Crater Lake making sure to splash and race each other. Clark of course was the overall victory but some rounds he let her win. Clark loved seeing her in a bikini and Lana loved seeing him shirtless and wet, skinny-dipping was definitely on the brain but neither was bold enough to suggest it.

After, Clark and Lana even paid a visit to Smallville High. Clark showed her his and his dad's old football trophies, Clark even had a couple of swim trophies to show her. They also hung out more at the Loft watching the sunsets very afternoon and watching the stars at night. Clark kept the Alien talk to a close, fearing that she might express more of her feels and opinions towards them.

The week ended and they said their good-byes to Martha, Lana thanked her for a being a great host and Clark promised to visit very soon. This time Lana got to drive and she drove them to her College in Granville. It was a Saturday evening and school was the following Monday.

Clark and Lana walked into her dorm, which was completely smaller than Clark's. It had 2 beds across from one another, 2 chairs, bookshelf, and 2 computer desks. Not exactly luxurious… they walked in to find Chloe sitting next on her bed and talking to an older man in military uniform. He stood up. "Lana Lang, where have you been? I was trying to reach you." He stood straight and stared at her without expression.

Lana hesitated and she turned to Chloe giving her the-I-will-kill-you-later look. In return she mouthed 'I'm sorry' and walked out of the dorm afraid of the wrath to come.

Clark stood still and watched as the man approach him and Lana. "Who is that?" He whispered.

"I'm speaking to you young lady. Where have you been, I was worried." He now stood in front of them.

"I was away for Spring Break. Why are you here?" She looked him dead in eye and spoke boldly.

"Can't a father visit his daughter?" He looked down at Lana and she didn't reply. "Who is this gentleman beside you?"

"I'm Clark Kent, sir." Clark extended his hand to the man in front of him about 2 inches shorter than himself.

"General Sam Lang." The General shook his hand firmly, trying his hardest to get a squeal out of Clark but failed. Instead Clark tightened his grip causing Sam to grimace. "You have a strong grip, son." He flexed his hand to release some of the tension. "I suppose you are courting my daughter, was she with you?"

"Yes sir. I took her to visit my mother in Smallville."

"I guess it was only fitting that you meet her father then." He smiled

Clark nodded; Lana just stood silently annoyed by it all. Her father popped out of nowhere and now talking to her boyfriend.

"Son come and sit with me, let me get to know you. If that's ok with you pumpkin?"

Lana gave an uneasy expression. Pumpkin Why is he trying to play nice in front of Clark "General why are you really here?"

"It can wait until later, right now I want to talk to Clark here." What he had to tell Lana was very important and he knew it would hurt her badly, so he would put it off as long as he can. He smiled at Clark and walked him to the couch. "So Clark what college do you attend, it can't possibly be this all girl school?"

Clark smiled. "No sir, I attended Metropolis University."

"Ahh, that is a good college. What is your major?"

"Journalism Sir."

"Just like my little girl. She will be working at the Daily Planet after college." Sam boasted despite his resentment of her not becoming a lawyer for the Military.

"So will I sir, I will probably start off small and build my way up. But Lana is guaranteed a head journalist position." Lana took a seat besides Clark and he smiled at her.

"Well, you will get there one day, son. Have you ever considered the military, you seem to be in good condition?" Sam observed.

Clark shook his head. "No sir. The military is not for me." Clark knew that his service could be a great bonus for the military but he didn't want to risk that type of exposure. He also knew that he was going to find his own way to help others and the military was not an option.

"I think you should consider it." General suggested this totally rubbed Lana the wrong way.

"NO, Clark will not consider joining the military, so that he could die on your front line."

"Lana…" Clark attempted to calm her down but she cut him off. "NO CLARK, General what do you want?"

His face expression hardened. "Clark can you leave us for a moment."

"Anything you have to say to me you can say it to Clark!"

"Lana this is not a joke, this is an private matter."

Clark got ready to get up but Lana took his hand and kept him from leaving. "Are you sure about this? I can leave you alone."

"No Clark, I want you to stay…what is it general?" Clark held her hand in his.

General sighed. "For months now Jason Teague has been suffering from mental stability issues. So we put him in a mental institute, and somehow he escaped."

Lana felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, she quickly grabbed onto Clark. Clark wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"We think that he will be coming after you because, Psychiatrist belief you are the core of his mental break. They think that you will be his aim, being as how you sent him to prison for rape. He is probably very angry with you. "

Lana slowly began to cry out of fear. This can't be happening She thought to herself. He can't be back In that every moment Lana felt herself revisit very horrible thing she had experienced with him. He raped me He hit me Clark became furious and clenched his jaw tightly, he hated the situation and he hated Jason very much because, of the effect they had on Lana. "If he ever lays a finger on you princess, I swear I will kill him." Lana nodded slightly and tears continued to trickle down her cheek.

"I decided to take you somewhere safe, guarded by my best troops."

Lana looked up and wiped her face. "You can't do that, I want to stay here."

"Lana I think your father is right, you should go away to some place safe." Clark said fully agreeing with the general, anything to keep her safe.

"I have land in Mexico, you can stay there."

Lana closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. "I'm not going to Mexico, General." She laughed in disbelief.

Sam became angry instantly. "YOU WILL GO, DON'T YOU SEE THAT I AM PROTECTING YOU?" He yelled rising out of his chair.

"I don't think yelling at her is helping." Clark said and the general composed himself and sat back down. "If she doesn't want to go to Mexico she can stay with me, My dorm is spacious. Jason would never find her, maybe she could even transfer to Metropolis University."

"That's a good idea. The last time I was with Jason it was in Paris, he would never find me at Metropolis University and I'm sure that I can be safe with Clark. He will take care of me plus, he has a roommate, so I will be fine. Let me stay with Clark, I am not going to Mexico."

The General didn't reply he sat silently and reviewed the situation in his head.

"I'm stay here with Clark, he will protect me." Lana said one more time before leaning back into the arms of Clark. He kissed her on the forehead and comforted her with his arms.

General sighed. "Fine you can stay with Clark. I am sure he knows how to protect himself." Clear understatement. Only if he knew about Clark's power, he would have make Lana say with Clark in the first place.

Clark smiled. "I will make sure that she is safe. I'll guard her life with mine."

"Thank you General." She said calmly without expressing any emotion, but inside she was contented with his choice. Although the circumstances she would love to live with Clark, it would be fun except for the run- ins with Jeff and Kerry.

"Don't thank me yet. You will be transferred to Met U under an Alias name and you will have a guard, guard your door every night and everyday." 

Lana stared at him angrily but decided to let it go, knowing that it was all or nothing with the General. "Fine."

Clark smiled but he wondered how a having a guard around for 27/4 straight was going to effect his life. What if Kerry found a problem with it?

"Good, then it is settled, you will move out tonight I have already notified the office of your departure. Now all I have to do is get you transferred under an alias at Met U. I'm sure Met U offers all the course that Granville does" The General got out of his chair and walked up to Clark.

Clark removed his arms from around Lana and stood up to shake the general's hand. "Take care of her. Otherwise it will be your life."

Clark nodded. "I will."

The general gave a grateful look then looked at Lana and walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Dreams

Lana told Chloe the situation and packed up her things and left with Clark. During the long drive both sat silently reflecting the days events. Lana kept her gaze focus on the window beside her as she watched rain drops splat against it. All she could think about was Jason and how he escaped from the institution. He's back She said to herself in shock. Back on the streets She felt her stomach churning from both fear and disgust. Lana felt scared again, she felt terrified, it was like a can of worms from her past was re-open.

On occasion Clark would look over to check on her and he would find her staring off at the window. He sighed. I hate this. He said to himself. "Lana are you ok?"

She nodded and continued to stare off. He's back And coming to get me She felt a tear rolling down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Stay strong

Clark took her bags from his truck and followed behind her as she walked to their dorm. He found he keys and gave her a short smile before opening the door. Inside Kerry was on the couch with another one of his women sitting back and watching TV. "Clark Man!" He popped up and walked over to them. "How was your Spring Break?" He leaned over to Clark and whispered. "Get any?"

In return Clark gave him a stern look and Kerry automatically backed off. "I guess not." He turned to Lana.  
"I hope Hicksville over here didn't bore you." Kerry laughed loudly. Hicksville, that's a good one 

"Trust me he didn't. Clark's everything you can't be." Lana made sure that she gave his girl the evil eye before storming of into Clark's bedroom.

"Kerry, you are such an ass!" Clark punched him on the arm making sure that he felt it.

"Ouch ack…Damn it Clark." Kerry yelped as he grabbed his bruised arm. 

"Are you ok?" His girl of the minute asked. "It looks bad."

"I'm fine."

Clark picked up her bags and followed after her, to find her crying face down on his pillow. He frowned and rested her bags next to door. He came to the bed and lied next to her on his back.

"Lana very thing will be fine." He said softly and kept his eyes on the ceiling. Looking at her cry was too hard for him to handle. She continued to cry. "I love you, Lana. I love you."

Slowly she moved over to Clark and curled up to him crying on his shoulder. Minutes passed and Lana cried herself to sleep and Clark got up and tucked her in. Next, he changed his clothes and went to sleep besides her.

_"No, No…let me go!" She shouted trying to get raging man off of her. _

"SHUT UP!" He shouted back and covered her mouth. He forced himself between her legs and began to pull down her pants.

"NO, STOP. PLEASE JASON." She began to cry now, she knew what was coming. She began to fight back again but he blocked her hands and punched her in her face and stomach. "Arggaa…":Cries:

"See that's what you get, I told you to stop fighting back. This is all your fault." He smiled and gave her a hard kiss tasting the blood in her mouth. She felt sick to her stomach, alcohol rampaged his breath. "Don't fight me…make it easy for yourself." He lowered his head and began to kiss her all over her naked chest and stomach. She continued to cry softly.

"KISS ME BACK." He punched her again, he came closer to her lips and waited for her to kiss him back…but she didn't. He raised his fist. "NOW!"  
  
Lana twist and turned in her and Clark's bed. "NO!" She shouted loudly, Clark heard her scream in his sleep and quickly snapped out of his dream state. "Lana?" He became very nervous as he watched her twist and turn next to him. "Wake up?"

"STOP!" She hastily popped up, now sitting up on the bed drenched in sweat. Her breath was rapid and she looked terrified. Lana looked around the darkroom not sure where she was, it definitely was not her room.

"Lana?" He sat up next to her. Her head swung around to find Clark wearing a concerned expression on his face. "Clark? Oh, Clark." Lana ran her finger through her hair, she looked down and saw that she was fully clothed.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

She took of her shirt and remained in her bra. "Yeah, It was about Jason." Tears came to her eye.

"What happened?"

She looked at him and tears rolled down her cheek. "He was raping me."

Clark felt his own tears coming on "baby." He embraced her bringing her sweaty body in contact with his bare chest. If it weren't for the situation, he would have been very focused on her attire. "I'm sorry you are going through this."

"Me too." She laid back down and so did he. "I'm glad that I met you Clark, you are one of a kind."

You have no idea "Thanks. I'm glad that I met you too."

They were silent for a couple of minutes.

"Clark can you kiss me?"

He was a little shocked by her request. "Are you sure? You just had a…" Lana cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I just want to feel loved, cared for and safe…you do that for me Clark. I need that right now."

"Ok." He turned to her and leaned over her.

"Be gentle ok…" He nodded and kissed her softly making her a bit better.

"Is that better?"

She shook her head no and captured his lips, he took the lead kissed her soft but passionately. "Better?" He smiled.

"Much." She smiled back and pulled him into a hug wrapping her hands around his neck. Clark kissed her on the cheek and put his hands around her back. "Let's get some sleep. I'll hold you all night...it will block away the nightmares."

(A/n): I just got caught up with the Writers Central and I thank those who nominated me. I felt really happy about that…and for those you didn't you can make it up to me next time. lol :p

Morning came and sure enough the guard arrived at their dorm, early around 7:30. It was a Sunday morning a day of sleeping in and Kerry was definitely not going to answer the door that early. The guard knocked and knocked until it threw Clark out of his sleep. He woke up to find his head resting on her stomach and his feet close to being off the bed. Clark slowly removed his arms from around her and walked to the door. "Who is it?" He stopped at the door and looked through the peephole.

"Guard James Mitchell on Mission 21." The buff man announced from the other side of the door.

Clark automatically knew what Mission 21 meant, it was the mission to protect Lana from Jason until he gets caught. He pulled up his boxers keeping them from exposing too much and opened the white door. "Hello Sir." He said politely and collectively.

"Hello. James Mitchell call me Mitch, you are Clark Kent I presume." Without welcome Mitch walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Yes I am." Clark looked at Mitch up and down. His hair was very low and he was at the most 36. Mitch was a black man, about 6'2, and 220. Who would challenge him?

"Good." Out of his pocket Mitch handed Clark a white envelope. "This is for Lana, it is her transmit papers. It also includes her alias."

Clark nodded.

"Where is Ms. Lang anyway?"

"She is asleep, I will give it to her when she wakes up." Clark said.

"Give me what?" Clark turned to see Lana walking out of his room wearing one of his plaid shirts with a pair of shorts. Sexy He handed her the envelope. "This."

Mitch observed them well and he knew the General wouldn't like what he saw. First, Clark answers the door with only boxers on, then Lana walks out what appears to be his bedroom in a shirt clearly not her own. To him Clark was unqualified to protect Lana and she was not there for safe but for something else being with a s. what more would you want than to live with your boyfriend and sleep in their bed?

Lana took a seat on the couch and Clark sat besides her. She opened it and read it, Alias name: Stephanie Hudson, 4 year Senior, and the classes she took were Journalism 5, Photography 104, and Computer technology 004. The paper also had the time and location of each class. Lana smiled. "My alias name is Stephanie Hudson." She handed him the note.

"Stephanie like your mom?" Clark asked and looked at the paper.

"Yeah." She smiled again. "General always liked that name."

"Look you are in my Journalism 5 and my Computer tech. class!" He smiled brightly and she smiled back with the same enthusiasm. "This is great! Plus I get to keep my eye on you."

"I like your eyes on me." She said flirtatiously and he blushed a little being as how Mitch was standing right in front of them. Clark looked up at him. "So what are you going to be doing?"

"Guarding the dorm, scrolling the premise and following her to her Photography class. Where ever you are not, I am."

Lana frowned, she didn't like it but, if it kept her reality far away from the dream she had last night, she was fine. "I'm going back to bed. I didn't get to sleep much last night."

Mitch eyes widen, taking what she said the wrong way. Clark saw and quickly corrected him. "She had a nightmare and couldn't sleep."

He nodded. "Oh, ok." Lana walked off into his bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Oh yeah, I'm work until 7:00 PM, then Frank Burkski is on duty until 7:00pm-7:00am. You also have to let us know when and where you and Lana are going everytime you go out."

Clark nodded. "Well, right now I'm going back to bed. So…do whatever." Clark turned and walked unto his room and Mitch walked outside of the dorm to begin his duty, which was guarding their dorm and making sure that Jason does not harm Lana. Although the job may seem boring, it wasn't. There were enough are crazy and wild young people rampaging through the hall to make it very interesting for him, it was probably even more interesting late at night. Frank was going to have a blast.

Clark got back in bed and smiled at her. She was resting on her side and sleeping peacefully, Clark kissed her on the cheek and followed after her.

Hour's later Kerry came banging on his door. "Clark wake up! Have you seen my Kobe Bryant jersey? And who is that big black dude in front of our dorm? Clark!"

Clark moaned and turned in his bed. That damned Kerry He opened his eyes and looked next to him, she wasn't there. He then looked up and saw her opening the door.

"CLA…oh, sorry to interrupt." Kerry smirked. Score He peaked in the room and saw Clark lying in bed seeming to be nude. Kerry winks at him.

"It's ok…I'm sure Clark has never seen your Bryant Jersey and that big black outside is my bodyguard."

Clark walked up behind her and towered above her.

Kerry awed. "You have a bodyguard?"

"Yes she does, her father is a General in the military and is very protective. So I will watch it if I were you." Clark said. Kerry raised his eyebrows to express his shock, then he whistled. "I'm just gonna go. I'll be over at Jeff's dorm if you need me…which I doubt." He muffled under his breath before walking out.

Clark rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. "He can be so annoying."

Lana nodded and joined him on the bed. "I guess I will have to get use to him." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine." She lied, but in reality she was tearing away inside. Things were happening so fast, all of a sudden she was going to a new school, with new students, new teachers and her name was now Stephanie Hudson.

"Are you sure, because we can talk if you want to?" Clark spoke but Lana wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, her mind was far from him. "Lana?" He moved around causing her to move her head from his shoulder and kneeled on the wooden floor, in front of her. "Lana are you sure that you are ok?"

She nodded yes. "I have a hard time believing that, just last night you were crying and having nightmares of rape. Please talk to me, I just want to help." He took her hands and held it in his. Clark looked up at her lovingly with his warm green eyes sparkling up at her.

"Clark, it's complicated." She announced and waited for his expression.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Complicated?" He was confused even silently annoyed. What's complicated? And why can't I know? He asked himself, but he really wanted to ask her.

"Can we just leave at that, please?" She pleaded and pouted so that he would forget about it. Rape and Jason wasn't really something she wanted to talk about. Clark hesitated for a while before agreeing to let it go. "Fine."

"Good." She smiled. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Clark took her hand and walked them to the kitchen. "So, what will it be Mademoiselle?" Clark said trying his hardest to sound French, she smiled and decided to play along. "Umm, a bowl of Captain Crunch, would be just fine, monsieur." Of course she did not have to try and sound French.

"Oui, Oui!" He giggled. "Anything fo z princess." (A/n: Intentional error, for those who missed it.)

Lana shook her head. "You do a very bad display of the French accent." Clark shrugged and pulled her closer to him. "I guess you will have to teach me one day." She smiled again.

"I guess so, but for now I want my cereal monsieur." Clark stole a quick kiss before preparing their Captain Crunch breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Lifetime of fear and happiness

"This is the library, would you like to go in?" Clark was giving Lana and unfortunately Mitch a tour of the campus. Clark was very excited about him and Lana going to the same school, even under the circumstances. He was smitten by her and the more time he would spend with her the better he felt, but Clark sensed that Lana didn't feel the same about them going to school and living together. "Would you?"

"What did you say?" Lana asked.

"Would you like to go into the Library?" He asked again and she shrugged nonchalantly. Clark sighed at her attitude "Laanaaa." He wined "Why are you being like that, why won't you talk to me?" He led her over to the bench with Mitch following of course, and he sat her down.

"Clark like I said it is complicated. If you want to go into the Library then we can go, no problem."

"I don't care about the damn Library!" Clark protested and threw his hands in the air. "Talk to me, princess."

"What do you want me to say? You want me to say that I hate having to change school, my name, and move out of my dorm? You want me to say that I HATE JASON, and that I hate having a bodyguard follow me AROUND? Well then I said it." Lana said as she held in her tears.

Clark moved his eyes from her and stared at the ground. "You hate moving in with me too?" He asked softly.

"No, Clark. That's the one thing I'm happy about." He looked back up to her and smiled slightly. "I'm just so afraid. Afraid that he might find me somehow, Jason is a mad man. I'm afraid of all these changes." Lana began to cry now, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Lana was always a very strong person, she stood up for herself, took good care of herself, and always was courageous. Now, she seemed to fail all of those things, she felt weak, she felt like she was not in control of herself and her decisions, lastly she felt like she couldn't stand up for herself any longer. It devastated her, she now hard to rely on others instead of just herself in a blink of an eye.

"Lana trust in me, trust in your father nothing will happen to you. I will not allow it." He held her hands tightly and he looked up at her sure of himself.

Hysterical laughs. I'm out. He said to himself. "I'M OUT!" Jason shouted furiously as he drove up street of Reims, France, since the institution he escaped was in France. Escaping was actually easily for him since he had a certain level ability. Jason no longer looked like himself; he was 2 feet taller with brown hair. His voice was deeper and his eyes were a different color. Not only did Jason not look like himself, he could look like anyone he wanted to be, anyone on the streets and anyone anywhere. Right now, Jason was the identical image a cab driver which cab he stole and was now driving.

Jason was being hunted down, and looking like himself wasn't the best disguise at the moment. The fact was that Jason became something like a shape shifter, he did not know exactly how but he knew it had something to do with the imported green vaccine from Metropolis the medicine capital of the world. Everyday since his enrollment into the Institution the green vaccine was injected into him to calm him down.

I'm out Time to find Lana. He laughed out loud in the privacy of the cab. "Time to find that little bitch, Jason." More laughs, as he drove he saw someone trying to hitch a ride from him. He remembered that he was driving a cab and quickly turned on the off duty light. The lady frowned and he drove by. I have no time to play around, where can she be? Maybe she still is in Paris, maybe she went back to Kansas, maybe she is in another country. Where ever she is I will find her." More laughs. "Next stop, library."

"This is where all the computers are." Clark announced. "It's for business only so limit the web surfacing. And oh yeah no porn. I know how much you like it." He giggled and Lana playfully slapped him on his arm. "Just joking." He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"This library is really big. The one in Granville is so small."

Clark nodded. "What do you want to do now, we saw just about everything?" Lana shrugged and looked around for the bodyguard, she spotted him about 5 feet away from them. She sighed. "How about we go back home? I'm tired of seeing Mitch, at least at home he would be outside of the door."

Clark agreed and began to walk with her naturally Mitch followed. Clark just wished at he could super speed them to the dorm no problem, but he could not because she didn't know.

Once they got back to the dorm it was around 2 o'clock and Jeff and Kerry was just chilling around the dorm.

"Hey dude, I haven't seen you in forever!" Jeff got up and greeted Clark with a pat on the back. He looked down to Lana "Hey little lady, how are you? I see that you are still hanging with Mr. boring here." Clark growled at him, but Jeff just avoided his eye contact.

"First of all my name is Lana not little lady, dumbass. Secondly, Clark is not anywhere near boring and he can toss you like a pile of hay. Trust me, I saw him toss things a lot bigger than you, so watch out." She of course was referring to his farm work, a couple of times she would spy on him when she got bored. She remembered paying close attention to his chest and biceps, at Crater lake she was lucking enough to see him just in trunks. So sexy Definitely not boring!

Jeff and Kerry didn't at all doubt what Lana was saying, they knew Clark was strong, they felt and witnessed it. Being a football player Kerry knew his reputation for knocking the wind out of people on the football field, he even knew about Clark dislocating someone's shoulder. They even witnessed Clark tossing some drunken guy out of one of their parties with one hand. Damn right he was strong, Kerry couldn't understand why Clark wasn't on the team he was better than their recent quarterback.

Clark smiled at Lana's boldness and kissed her on the cheek. His epression soon turned cold and he rougly pushed Jeff out of their way and the sat on the couch next to Kerry. "What's on?"

Kerry looked over to him. "Nothing, but a stupid golf game." Clark took the remote from him and flipped through the channels until he got to the TV guide.

"Ooo, how about Lifetime? They have a great movie coming on." All the guys cringed at her suggestion.

"There is no way I'm watching lifetime!" Jeff protested and the rest agreed.

"Sorry, princess. 3 to 1." He smiled in relief, no lifetime. In a quick second he felt the remote pulled away from his grasp. "Lana. Give it back." She shook her head no and turned the channel to Lifetime. "Look, it's just starting too." She smiled exciting.

"Dude no way, I'm not…"

Lana cut him off. "Shh…Kerry it's about to start." They all sloughed in their seat with folded arms and frowns.

Lana listened carefully for no sound. "Better."

Coming down to end of the movie Clark, Jeff and Kerry tried their hardest to hold in tears. "I can't believe that bastard killed her." Jeff said in a softy crying tone. "It was so sad."

"Yeah." Clark and Jeff agreed.

"She deserved it!" Lana said. "This movie was so stupid. The golf game was probably a lot better that this."

"She did not deserve it!" Kerry protested almost crying. "This movie was amazing!" Clark added. Lana shook her head at them, grown men crying over a stupid lifetime movie. What a bunch of saps. And she was in love with one of them. The movie ended with a funeral and then the credits rolled by, at bottom of the screen another lifetime movie displayed.

"Another one is coming on next! Mothers, Sex and lies. We have to watch it." Clark said almost jumping out of the couch. Jeff and Kerry nodded just as excited as Clark.

"Let me pop some popcorn." Kerry got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm not sitting through another one of these movies!"

"Come on, you suggested it. Now we are going to watch it." Jeff answered back.

Clark kissed on the cheek and went to help Kerry in the kitchen. "Argh."

**Part 2 of Lifetime of fear and happiness:**

By the time of 6 o'clock, Lana was worn out from all the lifetime flicks she was forced to watch with the guys. She was sitting on Clark's lap and her head was tucked in the crook of his neck. At times she would tease him by kissing his neck but he would just smile and turn back to the television. Lana sighed and turned her head to the TV, the movie "Fear" starring Alyssa Milano (Can't remember the others) was showing. She sighed again, not something she wanted to see. Somehow the movie reminded her of Jason, guy obsessed with girl, does everything and anything to have her, definitely not on her top 10 favorites.

Minutes passed and she finally dozed off but soon she felt Clark softly nudging her shoulder. Lana opened her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Are you asleep?" He whispered.

Why do people ask that question? She said to herself. No my eyes are just closed, and the sleeping sound I'm making is just because Lana said sarcastically to herself. "I was a little bit."

"Oh. Do you want to go take a nap?" He said while trying to keep his eyes focused on her face, she was sitting high on his lap and her breast was almost his eye level.

"Will you be coming?" She asked softly and began to play with a button on his polo shirt.

"Nah, I want to finish seeing this movie, plus another good movie is coming on next. I think it's some type of marathon or something." He stated nonchalantly, not realizing how weird he sounded about the whole Lifetime thing.

Lana pouted, she was a bit tired but she didn't want to sleep alone. If Clark didn't want to, she did not want too either. "I'll stay then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He smiled , Lana sensed a kiss coming and she leaned in for it. Indeed, the kiss did come and Clark captured her lips into a soft loving kiss. Once he realized the movie was back on, he quickly pulled away.

"Grrr." What have I turned him into? Lana was now upset, she got up from his lap and squeezed her way in between Kerry and Jeff who was too much in the movie to protest. Clark shrugged it off.

Before the movie was over Kerry got up and ordered them some pizza, his treat. The pizza was delivered a little after the movie was finished and they all ate around the small coffee table, since there was no dining room and the kitchen was way to small for all of them to even stand in.

Other movie came on and everyone watched, this time Lana found herself quite interesting in it. Although it was pretty long all the guys seemed to like it as much as she did. During the movie she came right back Clark's lap and he accepted her with no problem. The movie went on and as in all Lifetime movies eventually there was a pretty intense love scene. Underneath her Lana felt something stiff and hard poking against her leg and she smiled. This is going to be fun. She could tell that Clark was beginning to feel uncomfortable, so she decided to tease him. Lana scooted over a bit and sat directing on his arousal, causing him to gasp.

She giggled. Slowly she wiggled on top of him, Lana listened to him and heard him grunt slightly. She tried her hardest to contain her laughter and did it again. This time a small sound of laugher escaped her, and Clark caught on immediately.

Oh, I see. Two can play at this game. He said to himself. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close up against him. Clark moved beneath her, grinding himself against her backside. "Do it again, grind me again" He whispered.

She was shocked. Is he serious? It's just a joke

"Do it again, please babe." He whispered one more time. "It feels so good." He leaned up and blew in her ear.

She didn't respond nor did she do what he asked, she just sat on him unsure of what to do. Clark could not hold it in any longer, so he broke out into laugher getting Jeff and Kerry's attention. "I was joking!" He continued to laugh. "You should have seen your face. You were like 'What?'" More laughs.

"Argh. CLARK." She punched him on his arm.

"What, you started it!"

""Can you guys be quiet. This is the good part." Jeff said annoyed by their loud behavior. Their smiles soon faded once Clark and Lana realized the peeved look on their faces. Lana poked out her tongue at them and settled into Clark's arms.

_Later, the movie became more intense, and violence between a man and woman broke out._ Lana could feel her heart beat become more rapid, and Clark could hear it. "It's ok." He whispered.

_The angry man threw the crying and frantic blond hard into the floor causing her to scream loudly. "STOP IT, GET OFF ME!"_

Lana watched in fright and wanted so much to close her eyes, but she wouldn't.

His breath was loud and rapid, he kissed the girl violently forcing his tongue down her throat. "What now btch, you want to cheat on me, you wanna leave me! I'm doing make you feel something you will never forget." He slapped her viciously and caused her to bleed.

"_Please no, DON'T." The woman pleaded and cried. He laughed at her, showing no pity…_

_He unsnapped her blouse, and she began to fight him back. "STOP It, PLEASE DON'T!"_

"_SHUT UP YOU SLUT." He punched and slapped her causing her to cry out in pain. _

Clark looked up at Lana, he was feeling her shake on top of him. "Lana?" She didn't reply.

"_HELP!" She screamed. "HELP!" The guy became even angrier and he slammed her head against the floor. The girl cried out one last time and her whimpers stopped. _

"_Thank you." He took off her pants and unzipped his. _

Lana began to cry hysterically into her hands, finally looking away from the TV.

Shit Clark said to himself. "TURN IT OFF!" Clark shouted to Kerry who had the remote.

"Why?" He looked over to Lana. "What the hell, Lana it's not that ser…"

"TURN IT OFF NOW, KERRY!" Clark stared at him sternly and Kerry quickly turned off the television. Clark looked to Lana who was curled up in his arms and clinging to his shirt. His first instinct was to pick her up and carry her into their bedroom so that she could get some privacy and he did.

Clark gently laid her on the bed and she curled up to her pillow. He looked at her with pity How could I be so stupid? He said to himself. I should have realized what was coming earlier Otherwise, she would not have been crying right now. He felt like exposing himself to kryptonite at this point. Her back was face to him and he sat with his back facing her. Clark didn't like to see her cry, and Lana didn't like him to see her cry. Eventually the crying ceased and Clark turned back around. "Are you ok?" She nodded very lightly.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't take it off sooner, I just…"

"It's ok Clark. It's not your fault, it just brought back some bad memories that's all."

He sighed and hinted that he wanted to lie next to her. Lana willingly scooted over and he laid down facing her propping himself up on his elbow. "I love you so much and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know Clark and I love you too. It was like we were meant for each other, its only been like 2 months and I love you already."

He smiled and his beautiful green eyes sparkled. "I'm glad you love me." Moments passed and his smile faded and sadness dominated his eyes. "But, I'm afraid for our future, you might stop loving me…you might hate me."

Her brows frowned and her face wore a confused expression, Lana took her hands and placed it on both sides of his face. "Why do you think that Clark?" She caressed his cheek with her thumb.

He looked away from her. "Lana, like you said we have only been dating for about 2 months. And there are so many things that you don't know about me."

"Like what?" She sat up and rest her back against the bed post.

He sighed. "Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Clark asked trying to change the subject.

"Clark don't change the subject! Things like what?" Lana could help but feel a little scared by what Clark was saying. He was admitting that he was keeping secrets from her.

He sat up, and looked her into her eyes. "Right now it doesn't matter. Let's just deal with one issue at a time, and that will be to protect you from Jason."

Do you mean: Lauren Lansing a search engine asked. 

"NO! I mean Lana Lang!" Jason shouted at the computer in front of him, his loud outburst caused everyone in the room to look at him. He just smiled innocently and they all looked away.

Ok, Jason. Think, think you can find something on Lana Lang…(moments passed) Paris Traveling Agencies! Yes! he said to himself. His new plan was to contact the traveling agencies and find out if Lana Lang left the country, then fly wherever she was and find her. If she wasn't out of the country, he would search every hotel, house and apartment in France. All he needed to do that was to assume identities and get access to their computers. Either way he would find her in a matter of months and repay her for sending him to prison. Maybe I could even get another fix. He smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/n: Clark works at the Daily Planet as an intern, he is basically coffee boy, runs errands and help when needed. After college, he will get a small position the Planet while Lana will be top reported. They have 1 semester left. Clearing some things up)

Chapter 12: System of things.

He sat up, and looked her into her eyes. "Right now it doesn't matter. Let's just deal with one issue at a time, and that's to protect you from Jason."

Lana nodded and let the topic of his secrets rest…for now. Lana knew that if they planned to commit into a long-term relationship then, she would have to know. She would demand to know How bad could it be? She said to herself respecting Clark's subliminal message to drop it. "I can't believe you sat there and watched almost 4 lifetime movies!"

Clark shrugged and blushed a bit. "Well…" He said.

"At least you won't have Jeff and Kerry to rag you on it, because they were watching them too." Lana giggled. "Who would of thought Mr. Macho man Kerry and Player the Playboy Jeff would be watching Lifetime original movies." Lana continued to laugh and Clark joined in briefly, then stopped to yawn. Lana looked at him curiously. "Tired babe?"

He looked wearily at her. "Yeah. I think all that Lifetime wore me out."

"Aww. Television for women to much for you, huh?"

"Umm hmm. Never again I swear." He said and nodded childishly. She smiled and began to play with his hair. "How about we change into some night clothes and snuggle up?" She suggested and Clark smiled brightly. "Ok."

He quick hopped out of bed and allowed his back to face her, then Clark shed his clothes and remained in his boxers alone. With a sheepish grin and jumped into bed. He looked up to her. "Aren't you gonna change?"

Lana was dazed. "Huh…Oh, yeah, yeah I am. I just kind of zoned out for a second." And when straight into Clarkland. She said to herself, as his back faced her she couldn't help but notice his strong and powerful back. When he turned towards her, his chest and abs were amazingly defined and sexy, rippling before her. She was in Clarkland all right, seeing him like that made her wonder about other things she couldn't see, things that could not be shared in a PG-13 story.

Lana got up and went to her bags in the corner next to his computer desk. She rampaged through it until she found something to wear.

"You know if you want, I can clear out a draw and some space in my closet for you to put your things." He said as he concealed himself with the blanket.

"Can you? That would be great, I could barely find underwear this morning." She chuckled. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes so that I can't changed."

"Oh." He closed his eyes but kept his head in her direction.

"Are you peaking?"

"No."

"Cover your eyes." She ordered, still not trusting his word. Lana didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of it, but at the moment she didn't feel so beautiful. Her hair was probably a mess and her face probably had tear residue from her episode earlier on. He obeyed and covered his eyes with both of his hands. "Is this better."

"Much." She turned her back towards him and began to change her clothes.

Moments passed. "Can I look now?"

"Yep." He uncovered his eyes and looked up to see her standing in front of hi. She wore a light pink nightie with the pink power ranger from Mighty Morphing on the front. He chuckled. "Is that what you sleep in?"

"Yeah, it is. Why, you don't like it?" She asked, feeling a little offending by him laughing.

"No, no it's cute." He quickly pulled her in with him.

"Ahh. Clark!" She wined and landing half way on top of him.

"So you never really answered my question, are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"No, but I'm glad you will be with me for Journalism, and Computer tech. It's only for this semester, so…"

"Everything will work out fine." He kissed on her forehead and took lamp next to him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She snuggled up to him and soon they both fell asleep.

Morning came and everyone in the apartment got up bright and early being as how they all had morning classes. They all took showers and prepared themselves for school.

Clark was in the kitchen leaned up against the small counter eating cereal. Kerry walked into the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl.

"Ready for school? I bet you are, you are some type of genius or something."

Clark shrugged. "Are you?" he asked between bites.

"Hell no! I still want party, I had hella fun this spring bring. Definitely tops last year!"

Clark nodded then silence struck them briefly. "Why was Lana so freaked last night? It was only a movie." Kerry asked in a low tone, afraid of Lana hearing him.

Clark looked at him, not sure if he should tell her.

Kerry could not tell whether his expression was positive or negative so he laughed. "Chicks. They cry over everything." Clark smiled weakly.

"So how long is she stay here, it's been like 2 days now. Can't leave you alone can she?"

Clark disregarded his last comment. "She got kicked out of her dorm. She doesn't have a place to stay, so she is staying with me."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me? I am your ROOMMATE!"

"Sorry Kerry, I guess I forgot to mention it. She has been going under a lot of stress lately so, I didn't have time to tell you. Plus I was showing her all around Campus yesterday, so…"

"Clark, you could have mentioned it yesterday when we were watching TV. You could have said 'Pizza's great, by the way Lana's moved in.'"

Clark nodded, for the first time Kerry was right. "Sorry man, but honestly I didn't think you would care."

"I don't…but she gets in the way of us guys hanging out. Now with her living here, we will never hang out. Jeff and I miss you as it is." Kerry said honestly with almost a twinge of sorrow in his eyes.

"We still hang out, and we still will. It's just sometimes it will be the guys and Lana."

"Exactly. Ever since we introduced her to you, Jeff and I took a backseat."

He turned and put his now empty bowl in the sink. "I'm sorry. We will hang out sometime, just the three of us."

Kerry smiled. "Cool!"

Lana appeared out of the bedroom fully dressed, in a pair of blue Levi jeans and a black blouse. Her hair was down and her make up was lightly applied though her make up was a prominent red. "Good Morning guys." She gave them her official good morning, earlier it was just a nod and a groan.

"Morning Lana. I'm out." Kerry quickly slurped up the rest of his cereal and bolted out the door.

"Morning, sweetheart. You look quite happy considering the circumstances." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I decided to make the best of this, not to dwell."

"That's good to hear. You look very beautiful today, beautiful everyday but more so today."

"Thanks, I really want to make a good first impression."

"Yeah, that's always the best thing to do. You're likely to get away with stuff."

She nodded. "Are you working today?"

"Yeah, I actually work from like 3 to 9 today. Tomorrow I work from 7 am to 1."

"What I'm I gonna do when you are not here?"

"Well, you could go to the library, the café, or just chill right here. Maybe you could call Chloe over…she has to bring your car anyway?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But Mitch is gonna be on my ass."

"Hey, only I get to be on your ass." Clark said matter-of-factly but eventually laughed along with Lana.

"Come on, let's go. I'll pick you up some breakfast on the way." Clark picked up his book bag and opened the door for her.

"Ok, Mr. On my ass." Lana said sarcastically before gather her books and walking out the door Clark held for her.

"Morning." Said Mitch who was standing right next to the door. Lana jumped by the sudden voice and she grabbed her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Good morning!" Damn

Clark looked over at Lana to see if she was ok then spoke. "Good morning. We are just going to class."

"I know, I have your schedule." Mitch turned to Lana. "Meet me outside of your Computer Tech. Class. I will be there to escort you for the rest of the day."

Lana gave him a small nodded and walked down the hallway.

"Take care of her." Mitch said demandingly. Clark nodded and hurried after her.

(A/n: Jason went back to Paris)

It was 11: 00 at night, the only travel agency in Paris that closed at 11:30. A young woman no older than 32, sat at her desk bored stiff. At times she would find herself dosing off but since it was close to closing time she managed to keep herself awake. She sighed. "I hate this job." She said to herself in French. She looked over at the clock and saw she only had 15 minutes to go before she could close up and punch out.

Jason walked up to the agency and was immediately sent into 2 stages below rage when he saw a wanted picture of himself. Although he could take the form of anyone, it still peeved him to be on a wanted poster.

He quickly snatched the sign off of the wall and walked into the travel agency.

Oh great She said to herself before putting a phony smile. "Just in time, how can I help you officer?" (Everything is in French)

Jason smiled at her; she was attractive but never as beautiful as Lana in his eyes, no one was. "You have a wonderful smile."

The young lady quickly became uncomfortable, she knew he was a officer of the law but something about him rubbed her the wrong way. "Thank you, officer."

"Please call me Tim." He smiled again and licked his lips slowly causing her to shiver.

She took a deep breath. "How can I help you?"

"I need to find out if a Lana Lang left the country? Can you do that?"

"Umm. Yeah I guess so. I can put her name in the database and see what pops up."

"Good."

"Why, are you on a case or something?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, a big case some wacko named Jason is after her." he kept a serious face. "She needs some protection from this guy, to do that we have to find her."

"Oh yes, there is a wanted picture of him outside."

"I saw." He took a seat across from her desk and stared at her. "Aren't you gonna check?"

"Oh." She turned to her computer and opened up the search system, then typed in Lana Lang. The loading bar came up. "Just a few seconds."

He nodded. Yes! Almost there.

"Got it! It says Lana Lang: Departure from Paris at 8:35 am Arrival in Kansas airport at 5: 45 pm. That's it!"

She gave him the are-you-satisfied-look and he smirked.

"Merci, Mademoiselle."

She nodded. "Why don't you just get American police to hand it?"

"Well he is French escaper."

"But I'm sure if he does any damage in the US it would be their responsibility. Right?"

"Wrong! Goodbye."

She shrugged. Whatever, now get out so that I can leave

With a pleased smile he did just that. Too easy he said to himself as he walked out of the agency. "Next stop, Kansas."

After Lana got her bagel and cappuccino from the campus café. Clark and Lana walked hand in hand to their first Class Journalism. Suddenly nerves began to over take her as she got closer and closer to the large classroom. Clark looked down her and realized her nervousness off the bat, she was very quiet and her gaze looked distant. "Are you ok?"

Lana heard his voice echo through her ear and she snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? I'm sorry I was kind of out of it." He nodded. "I can see that. It's ok, I'm sure this class is no different than the one you had."

"I know." She sighed. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I guess I'm not the one for change." She turned away from Clark and tried to go back to her last thought. They finally got into the classroom and about 5 people were already seated.

"We are early." Clark announced. He released her hand and walked up to the professor with Lana not too far behind. "Dr. Kinrich, you have a new student." He tapped the older man on the shoulder and he turned to face them. He had blue eyes, grayish blond hair and he was a lot shorter than Clark was.

"Yes, I got the note." He eyed Lana up and down. "Are you Stephanie Hudson?"

"Ummm. Yes sir." He smiled and extended his hand towards her and she shook it. "I read some of your articles, your transfer paper had some of your best work. I must say that I'm a fan, I'm not sure if I can teach you any more than you already know…unlike young Clark here, who has a lot to learn." Kinrich smiled at them.

"Thank you sir, I'm sure that there is abundance of things that you can teach me."

Kinrich nodded. "Great, why don't you two take a seat. Class will start in a few minutes."

They turned to face the class and Clark pointed out two seats a few rows back adjacent to each other. "How about there?" Lana nodded and they took a seat.

"He is nice." She whispered.

"Yeah, but he works the hell out of us though." Clark whispered back…minutes passed and the classroom began to fill with students. Lana couldn't help but feel the stare of others upon her, she looked to her left and saw a guy staring directly at her. The guy winked and blew a kiss at her, in disgust Lana quickly turned away. "What's the matter?" Clark asked in a low tone.

"That guy is creeping me out."

Clark looked over and saw him still staring at her. "Because he is staring."

"Yes and because he blew a kiss at me." She cringed as a cold shiver ran down her back. Eww!

Clark clenched his jaw and stared coldly at the brown hair creep who sat seats away from them. Clark wanted to jump out of his hair and punch his lights out, instead he glared at him coldly sending him the message. The creepy guy quickly looked away, not daring to look at Clark or Lana any longer. Clark smiled and possessively wrapped his arm around her.

"Ok, Clark. Now that's Spring Breaks over we can get back to work!" Dr. Kinrich announced happily. "We have biographies to read, people to interview, papers to write and of course what you all have been waiting for the Final!"

Everyone groaned loudly. "Don't sound so enthusiastic." Dr. Kinrich said sarcastically.

"So what did you think about class?" Clark asked Lana as they exited the classroom and began to walk down the crowded halls.

"It was great! Dr. Kinrich is a great professor, a lot better than my other one."

"See everything went well and you were worried." He smiled. Lana attempted to reply to Clark's comment but a very plastic girl approached them.

"Candy. (The girl from the Clark's b-day party.) What are you doing here?" Clark asked.

"Seeing you sweetheart." She smiled and ran her free hand down his chest. "Want to come over to my place?"

Clark smiled uncomfortably, while Lana stood back to see how he was going to handle her. "Umm. My GIRLFRIEND, who I LOVE very much and I have to get to class. Sorry."

Ha, what now bitch? Lana waved her goodbye, Candy pouted and strutted way, making sure to expose her cleavage even more as she passed by Clark. Though, Clark did spare her a quick glance.

"Sorry about that, she is kind of weird."

"It's ok, but does girls always come up to you like that."

Clark shrugged. "Not that much, only sometimes. But my freshman and sophomore year they wouldn't leave me alone." He shook his head. Annoying

"Clark Kent the stud." She teased but in her mind she knew it was no joke. Clark was a stud, he just didn't know it. Clark was great catch and she was glad she was the one who caught him.

"Our Computer Tech class starts in 4 minutes. Let's go."

They got to the next class and everything was pretty much the same except with computers. Clark introduced her to the teacher and they found a seat next to seat other. Another guy was give Lana looks and Clark once again had to ward him off. Eventually class was over and Clark found a place for them to sit under a tree.

"What time is your next class?" Clark asked.

"12 o'clock. I got 20 minutes left before I head back to the Tech room." She leaned back against him.

"I leave for work at 3 so, I will be able to see you before I leave, right?"

"Yeah, we will have about 1 hour and 30 minutes together." She smiled happily. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too princess." He lowered his head and kissed her on top of hers. Lana watched as the crowds of people walked by her, some on foot, skateboards, blades and even bikes passing by. She tried to take in as much of them as she could so that she could get familiar with their faces.

"Lana?"

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you?" Clark said softly almost afraid to speak. She smiled and readjusted herself so that she could face him. "You can be so shy sometimes." Lana sat sideways on his lap and looked up at him. "Sure you can kiss me, you should never have to ask." Clark lowered his head to her and met her lips with a soft kiss. He kissed and sucked her lips but eventually he wanted the feel of her pink wet tongue. Slowly she allowed him into her mouth to ravish and massive everything inside. She moaned from the passion he was give her and grabbed on his head. Clark picked her up and allowed her to straddle him, he moved to her neck and continued to kiss her as she panted and moaned from his tongue's touch. "Clark, that's my spot." She whispered. He moaned to show his acknowledgement and kissed and sucked her spot harder.

Lana moaned louder and began to nibble and suck on his ear.

A couple of girls walked by them. "Get a room." One said, but they were too busy to hear. Clark heard but chose to ignore her.

"Isn't that Clark Kent?" One of the girls pointed out.

"Oh My Gosh, it is! I guess he is not gay after all."

One of the girls smiled. "Unless she is really a guy."

"Come on, no guy looks that hot." They all giggled and walked away.

**Chapter 12: System of things part 2**

Clark and Lana continued to kiss minutes on end. With each kiss Clark grew hungrier for more while Lana tried her hardest to appease that hunger. At the back of her mind, Lana was shocked that the campus police didn't stop them, luckily they didn't so she continued on with their hefty make out session. The time flew by quickly and Lana managed to get a glimpse of her watch. She groaned time to go she said to herself.

Before she could speak Clark went back to her neck and hit her spot once more causing her to lose her train of thought. "Mmm, Clark that's so…" Why I'm I doing? She scolded herself. "Clark I got to…" He slowly trailed back up to her lips and kissed her mouth.

"You got to what?" he whispered as their lips touched.

"Go." Clark stopped kissing her and looked up; his beautiful green eyes met her sandy brown ones. From the look he gave her, Lana knew that he was let down by the fact that she had to leave. Before she knew it Lana felt Clark pick her up and place sideways on his lap. He sighed. "What time is it?"

"Time for me to go." 

He nodded and reflected on what happened between them a few minutes ago. Never in his life did he share passion for anyone like that before, especially in public. Clark looked up and saw people walking by, he quickly turned shades of red.

"What?" Lana asked.

"I can't believe we just did that in public."

Lana shrugged. "Yeah, what I can't believe is that we didn't get caught."

"Good thing, otherwise that would have been embarrassing." He chuckled lightly then paused. "Maybe, after class we can continue at the dorm. It's definitely more private." Lana tried her hardest to contain her smile and answered nonchalantly. "What ever you want big boy."

Clark smiled and held her tightly before standing them both up. "I'll take you back to the tech room."

Airport:

Jason stood in the men's bathroom patiently waiting for any American tourist to appear. He looked at each person as they walked by and finally he spotted someone that looked like an average American male. Blue eyes, blond hair, business suit, brief case and a very American swagger about him. Jason still in the form of Policeman approached him. "Hello."

"Hello officer."

"Are you heading to America?" Jason asked as he walked over to the door and locked it.

"Yes I am, I was here on a busi…Hey, what are you doing!"

"Taking your identity." Jason pulled out his club and began to strike him with it.

"STOP, HELP somebody." He cried out but Jason didn't stop. The American tourist was defenseless; Jason laughed cynically and continued to beat him until he was unconscious. "Bastard! Your skull hurt my hand." He kicked the now unconscious kick in sternum. Jason picked him up and shoved him a stall, next he took his brief case, wallet and not to mention his identity and walked out of the bathroom like of nothing happened.

He walked over to a sitting area and opened up the briefcase in search for a ticket to America and it was found in a pocket inside of the case. Jason smiled flight 606 boarding 6:45 am He looked at his watch, about 45 more minutes until his plane took off.

"You are late, Ms. Lang. I was getting worried." Mitch said in a sharp tone of voice.

"Sorry I held her up." Clark smiled flirtatiously at her and Mitch rolled his eyes naturally. "My class starts in 10 minutes, Architecture 004."

"Impressive." Lana got on her tippy toes and gave him quick kiss. "More later." She whispered but not low enough, Mitch rolled his eyes again. Clark became very excited with anticipation to see what later was going to have in store for him.

"Can't wait. I will probably be out after you, since your class starts earlier than mine so meet me at the dorm." He kissed her one last time and glanced at Mitch before walking off.

"Ok let's go. I will wait outside of the classroom until class is over. No trying to sneak away, got it?"

Lana sighed. "I got it." Lana adjusted her book bag on her shoulder and they began to walk. "So Mitch, do you have a wife?"

"Yes I do and also a little girl." He smiled brightly for the first time.

"How old is she?" Lana asked curiously.

"Three years old today." Lana frowned, he couldn't even be with a daughter on her birthday all because he had to protect her.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't be there."

He nodded and smiled to cover up his feels. "It's ok, this is my job, God's willing she will have more birthdays but if Jason finds you, you may not." Mitch looked over to her, to see her facial expression turn to fear.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Getting use to the System

After what Mitch said to her Lana did not speak to him for the rest of the way. Her mind took another one of those U-turns from happy to paranoid, which to her was getting very common. Lana tried her hardest to prevent her past from phasing her, she kept a good head after the rape and went on with her life. Now, everything she was trying so hard to get away from was crawling back to her. What does Jason really want from me? Lana asked herself. Revenge…to rape me again. She sighed I need Clark

"We are here." Mitch announced before he held the door open for her. She walked in and turned to face Mitch but kept her eyes off of him.

"I will waiting right out here for you." Lana nodded and proceeded to the classroom to begin her class. She took a deep breath and tried to reveal herself from some of her stress. Class had already started so it was too late to introduce herself to the professor; she quietly took a seat in the back.

Class was over and she went back into paranoia mode, for that 1 hour and 30 minutes she completely forget about the perils before her, but once she left the room it came tumbling back. Mitch kept his word and met her outside of the classroom, Mitch understood what he said hit her hard so he decided to keep quiet as they walked home.

Lana entered the dorm and she was the only one inside. She would welcome Mitch inside, instead of him standing out their all the time but right now she was mad at him for being so blunt with her. She plopped down on the couch, laid back and closed her eyes next thing you know Clark was shaking her awake.

"Lana." He called out.

"Mmm." She was now wide awake but refuse to open her eyes.

"Are you asleep?" Clark took a seat next to her and leaned up against her. "Cause if you weren't we could finish what we started." He parted her hair and slowly began to plant soft kisses on her neck. When she didn't react he pulled back and frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not the mood, I just want to rest."

"Oh." He leaned off of her and scooted over. This sucked, he really wanted to continue since he wouldn't be seeing her for a while and mostly because he wanted to feel her skin against his and her lips against his. "Do you want me leave?" He said really expecting her to say no.

"Yeah." She said flatly.

Clark's feeling were hurt and he got off the couch then, walked into his bedroom. He couldn't understand the sudden change in her attitude from nice and damn near seductive to mean and a turn off. He took off all of his clothes except for his boxer and laid in bed; school work could wait. His ceiling had glow in the dark stars plastered all over the all and he looked up at them while he wondered about Lana. What is the matter with her? He asked himself. I hope that she gets over it and doesn't take it out on me. I hope that she is not made at me.

Lana laid on the couch and everything around her was quiet except for her inner thoughts. She knew what she said had bothered Clark, he was one of those sensitive guys, who would take one small comment to heart and even go as far as to blame themselves for something that happened even if they were not at fault. She got off the couch and walked into the bedroom.

Clark eyes left the stars above and looked straight ahead of him when he heard his door open. Lana walked in and began to crawl on the bed towards him. "What do you want?" Clark asked a bit harshly. Lana didn't answer instead she crawled on top of him sitting on his thigh.

"To say I'm sorry…" She leaned down and kissed his chest. "…and to say how much I love you (kiss)…how much I want you." (kiss)

Gulps. "I thought you weren't in the mood?"

"That was then, this is now." She leaned down and kissed him roughly as if to bruises his lips. Luckily Clark was prepared and made sure that he didn't bruise hers. Giving in to her, Clark began to suck on her bottom lip while she tended to his top. His excitement grew rapidly so did other valuable things. His life couldn't be any more perfect, he had a beautiful woman straddling him, on his BED and moaning for him. As they kissed passionately he began to tug at her blouse indicating that he wanted it off. Lana got the message and she quickly pulled it off and threw it on the floor. His eyes drifted to her breast, which were well mounded in a black lacey Victoria Secrets bra. He moaned at the sight of them and licked his lips hungerily. "Mmm. You are so beautiful." He flipped her over and was now lying in between of her legs. He kissed her all over her cleavage, chest and neck until eventually he wanted the now annoying bra off.

Clark wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him and played with his hair. He felt his way up to it's strap and unhooked it with ease. Clark had a little experience with hooking bras as a kid because Martha would need a little help, Daddy was never around so Clark had to do the task.

Lana felt her bra strapped unhooked and her breast relieved from the tight confinements of the bra. She felt him slowly removing to as he sucked on her lips, Lana felt like she had to stop him and yelled, "STOP!"

Clark immediately pulled his hands and lips way from her. "What?" He looked down at her confused. Why she was stopping him everything felt so right?

Lana felt her bra strapped unhooked and her breast relieved from the tight confinements of the bra. She felt him slowly removing it as he sucked on her lips, Lana felt like she had to stop him and yelled, "STOP!"

Clark immediately pulled his hands and lips way from her. "What?" He looked down at her confused, she was crying. Why she was stopping him everything felt so right? He left her pushing him shoulder so he quickly got from between her allowed her to sit up. As soon as she was free from him she got up and ran out the room with her arms covering her nearly exposed breast.

Clark kneeled on the bed alone, dumbfounded and terrified. He couldn't believe that Lana ran away from him like that, as he kneeled on the bed he questioned whether he hurt her or not. He really hoped that didn't, otherwise he would never forgive himself. With his super hearing he heard her sobs from the bathroom, which made him feel like more of a jerk.

Clark continued to listen to her cries, suddenly it dawned on him what he did wrong. What an idiot! He said to himself. He crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom then, knocked on the door. "Lana? Can I come in?" He waited for a response but Lana ignored him and continued to sob. He knocked on the door again before he turned the door knock knob; it wasn't locked so he quietly slipped in.

"I'm sorry." Clark said softly. "I was moving to fast…I should have asked you first, it was wrong…I would never do anything to hurt you…I'm sorry." He stretched his arm out and touched her shoulder but she flinched.

"Don't touch me." She scooted farther away from him and stood with her back facing him.

He slowly took his had away from her shoulder brought it back to his side. "Lana I…"

"Can you just leave…me alone please?" Lana said between sobs, trying to be as polite as she possibly could in that situation.

Clark wanted to cry now, she was pushing him away and asking him to leave his OWN bathroom. But he should have known better than to go to another level without asking her. He scared her with his advances, and he was truly sorry. He left the bathroom and went back into his bedroom. Clark tried his hardest to tune off Lana's sniffs while he was changing into his work clothes but he failed. Once he finished he walked back to the bathroom and sighed when the realized that the door was locked. "I'm going to work early." He said softly from behind the door.

Sobs

"Do you need anything?" He quietly waited for a response but none came. "Well Mitch is just outside of the door if there is anything you need." There was still nothing from her except for faint crying. "I'll be back around 9: 20." Clark looked over at the clock it was only 2: 15, he still had 45 minutes until working hours actually began. But Lana didn't want to hang around the house and he didn't want to be there either all because of his guilt.

He sighed and walked out of the dorm passing ignoring Mitch completely. Once he got outside he got into his truck and took off for the Daily Planet.

Minutes passed and Lana eventually stopped crying. The product of her crying was a massive headache, so she decided to take a long shower to sooth some of the pain. She turned on the showerhead and adjusted the water to the way she wanted before shedding the rest of her clothes and getting under the cool water.

Under the pouring water Lana realized that she was shaking slightly, it wasn't the water temperature or a draft. What caused her to tremble was fear. When Clark unhooked her bra, whirls of memories came rushing back to her. Jason did more harm to her that she realized. Ever since he sexual abused her she was never intimate with any man until Clark. Fear simply over powered her, all Lana remembered from her first time was pain, pain that she didn't not want to experience again. She knew Clark wanted to be intimate with her, she even wanted to be intimate with him, but her sudden realization of fear is and will keep her away from intimacy for a long time.

**Part 2:**

A little while after she got out of the shower Kerry showed up at the dorm with Jeff his left-hand man Clark was his obviously right. So, Lana secluded herself to Clark's bedroom not wanting to interact with the guys. It was something about being with men alone in a small place that made her very uncomfortable, which was another reason to hate Jason. After about an hour and a half Lana became wearily of the small room, and tired of the computer. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was only 4: 46, to even up the score she decided to call Chloe over.

She walked outside of the bedroom and picked up the phone dialing Chloe's number. After a few rings Chloe picked up on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chloe this is Lana." Lana smiled, it was good to hear a familiar voice again. They had not spoken since the night that General told her she had to evacuate the premise.

"LANA!" The sound of Chloe's voice was happy and overjoyed. It's been so long since she spoke to her cousin, Chloe was worried and missed her greatly. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you in like forever."

"I'm sorry Chloe, things has been a little crazy around here." To say the least. "I'm just try to get use to it all…it's hard. I'm in a new area, new school, living with my boyfriend is a struggle of it's own and finding out that the man who raped you is hunting you down is not exactly comforting. So how am I you ask, not great."

Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry Lana. You know if I could some how place some of your problems on me I would."

"Thank you for saying that Chloe, it means a lot…would you like to come over?" Lana hoped that she would say yes, it wasn't about evening it up with Jeff and Kerry anymore, she needed someone to talk to and fast.

"Sure, sure…let me just wrap things up and I'll drive right over."

"That's great! Can you drive up in my jeep?"

"Yeah, I can do that, but how will I get home?"

"Jeff can take you…you guys are still dating right?" Chloe laughed heartily as if what Lana said was completely impossible and absurd. "Hell no. You were right Jeff is an ass, he was dating other girls when we were going out. When I found out I freaked, all he really wanted was to get in my pants."

"I'm sorry, Chloe. Kerry or Clark will take you home." Only then did she truly realize how good she had it with Clark. He loved her for who she was, and took care of her when she needed it most. He never forced himself on her and even promised to wait 'til marriage for her. Although, she knew at was not what he really wanted but he did it for her. His exact words were 'A guy is not suppose to want to wait, it's the girls duty to make them.' Clark was a great guy and would never cheat on her with anyone. He even set his first love Lois aside for her. Clark Kent was amazing and she still wanted to have his babies someday.

"No worries, there are more fish in sea and better ones at that. I'll be over soon." Chloe hung up at one end and Lana at the other. She looked over at Kerry and Jeff who was playing video games and shook her head. What a bunch of idiots She said to herself before returning to Clark's bedroom.

In no later than an hour Chloe came and knocked on the door. She didn't understand why a big, strong black guy was standing at the side of the door and watching her strangely. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Lana's cousin Chloe Sullivan." She said matter-of-factly.

"Let me see some ID." Before Chloe could question him Kerry opened the door and looked Chloe up and down.

"You're that Cleo girl aren't you?"

"No, I'm C-H-L-O-E. Lana's cousin, dating that ass wipe named Jeff, remember?

"As a matter of fact I do." He pointed at Mitch. "Don't mind him he is just Lana's body guard. Come on, I'll go get her for you." Kerry led her inside and to Clark's bedroom. "She is in here." He knocked on the door for her before resuming his gaming activities with Jeff. "Dude, quit cheating!"

Lana quickly got up and answered the opened the door hoping to find Chloe on the other end, and she did. She let out a scream before pulling Chloe into her embrace. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much." She squealed and hugged her tightly.

Chloe giggled. "I missed you too but remember you have a boyfriend and I don't do my cousins…so let me go." Lana pulled away from her and playfully slapped her arm. "Ouch, that hurts."

Not to long Mitch came bursting through the doors fully armed and aiming his gun at Chloe. "Put your hands up!"

Chloe didn't protest she just quickly followed the orders given to her and she threw her hand as high up as she could.

"WHAT THE HELL." Lana yelled. "MITCH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jeff and Kerry watched on in terror and were rendered speechless. "SHE IS MY COUSIN!"

"NO, SHE IS JASON!" He waved his gun at Chloe who was now inches away from peeing on herself. Lana stumbled back, not believing what she was hearing. "I heard you screaming."

"That was because I was surprised to see her. HOW CAN SHE BE JASON?" She was confused, what was Mitch talking about. "She is my cousin, can you please put the gun down." Lana pleaded; slowly he lowered him gun and put it way. Chloe sighed in relief and dropped her hands. Lana walked up to Mitch and quietly asked. "Why did you think that she was Jason?"

Mitch didn't reply he figured she had enough to deal with so he slowly left the room. Lana turned around and gave Chloe a look, as if to say 'Do you see what I go through.' Chloe simply nodded.

With a broad smile Jason exited the Airport in Los Angeles, California. He looked around at the setting before him amazing sky, hot sun, and palm trees. Jason inhaled deeply in efforts to get a good smell of the air. "How long as it been?" He smiled and took in the air again. "Too long." Not before long a very pretty light skinned woman came running towards him happily. This is going to be fun.

"Baby, I missed you so much." She smiled and hopped into in arms.

Real fun He hugged her tightly. "I missed you too sweetheart. Let's go home."

The woman pulled away from him and gave him a brief kiss. "Let's. I have a surprise for you." She licked her lips seductively.

And the fun begins.

"Are you ok?" Chloe sat on the bed and Lana handed her a huge glass of water.

"I'm fine. That guy is no joke." Chloe quickly gulped down the water, she was still a bit shaky from what took place earlier.

Lana nodded. He really is no joke, but now Lana knew that he really was genuine about protecting her. But she couldn't understand why he would think that CHLOE was Jason. Lana knew he was keeping information from her, apart of her was glad but the other apart was curious to find out what it was. Lana veered off into space, as she tired to put the pieces together. Chloe saw the worried on her faced. "What's wrong, Lana?"

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and played it off with a smile. "Nothing. So how is school and work?"

"Fine, Law is kicking my ass though." Chloe was studying to become a Lawyer, no doubt she was very inquisitive, stubborn, and down right argumentative key characteristics to Lawyer success.

"Don't worry, you have a nag for Law everything will workout eventually."

"Lana Lang always the optimist even under the darkest sky you still manage to find the stars." Chloe smiled. She admired her cousin, she smart, beautiful, optimistic, creative and always had away with guys. She wanted to be so much like her, but she knew she had to settle for second best.

Lana sighed. "Yeah, well lets just say that all the stars died out when I found out about Jason because, I see no bright side."

"What about Clark?"

Lana sighed. "He is…he was…I'm not so sure."

"What, what do you mean?

"Well, today I kind of pushed him away and I would not let him touch me. Then I told him to leave, and I'm afraid that I screwed things up with him. I know that I hurt his feelings, he must think that it's something he did, he must think that I don't like him or something." Lana could feel tears welling at her eyes. "He must hate me for the way I acted."

Part 3:

"Lana he doesn't hate you. Tell me what happened." Chloe patted a spot on the bed indicating for Lana to sit next to her. She nodded and sat on the bed. "Go no."

"We were under a tree somewhere on campus and we got caught up in a heated make out session. Eventually, we both had to get to class and we postponed it till later." She looked up at Chloe and she gave her an encouraging look to continue. "After class Mitch had to walk me home because Clark was still in class at the time. We were talking and he said something that disturbed me, so I kind of shut down and laid out on the couch when I got to the dorm."

"Go on."

"Well eventually Clark came home and had full intentions in continuing what we started earlier. I told him that I wasn't in the mood and that I wanted to be left alone. He complied and went into his bedroom, after a while I felt bad for turning him down the way I did and went to make it up to him." She paused.

"Uh-huh…keep going."

"Well, I crawled on top of him and starting kissing him while I apologized. Just like a man he accepted and, we started to get carried away. I kind of knew that things would go to far but I didn't care at that moment. He was already in his boxers so he saved me a lot of trouble; he took off my blouse and then flipped me over resting in between my legs. " Lana looked skeptically at Chloe, not sure if she should be discussing this with her. But, she took a deep breath and continued.

"We continued to kiss and I guess he got carried away because he unhooked by bra. I freaked out and shouted for him to stop, he did and I started to cry. I quickly pushed him off of me and ran to the bathroom…you should have seen how he looked at me Chloe when I told him to stop. He looked shocked, confused and even angry." She frowned and began to play with her fingers.

"Just because he looked at you that way, it doesn't mean that he hates you. It just means that he was surprised that's all…probably a little frustrated."

"It's not only that Chloe, he came to talk to me in the bathroom and I wouldn't allow him to touch me. I wouldn't even look or talk to him. I completely ignored him when he was trying to apologize. Now I think that he is upset, he has yet to call me."

Chloe sighed. "Lana Clark doesn't hate you and I'm sure he is more sorry than upset for going to far with you. He's probably busy working, that's why he hasn't called yet. I'm sure he will."

"I hope you are right Chloe, I can't lose him especially not right now."

"Don't worry." Chloe gave her a big and warm hug, something she knew that her cousin needed. "I have to go, why don't you call me later." Chloe handed her, her car keys.

"Already?" She whined and tucked her car keys in her pocket.

"Yeah, money calls." Chloe gave her another hug and stood up.

"I guess Kerry will have to take you home."

"I guess so."

They walked out into the living room and Lana called out to Kerry who was still busy playing video games. " Kerry, can you take Chloe home?" Kerry looked up from the couch and sighed.

"Sure." He said in a dragging tone of voice.

"Good boy. I might just give you a doggy treat when you get back." Kerry got up and gave her the that's-very-funny-look and Lana rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's go."

Lana escorted Chloe to the front door and smiled. "Take care."

"You too." There was another hug between the two. "If you need anything, I'm here." Chloe stated.

"Can we all wrap it up here, I have things to do." Lana rolled her eyes at Kerry once again before opening the door for them. They exited and she looked at Jeff Great, him and I alone under one roof. Some one shoot me now. Jeff smiled at her coyly and returned to his video game. She returned to the bedroom and starred up at the stars on the ceiling. She desperately held her cell phone in her hands and waited patiently for Clark to call her. Chloe said he would if he was able to but, he didn't. She eventually she gave up on waiting and fell asleep.

Work was finally over and Clark was able to return home after running about 13 errands for people. Hopefully in the next couple of years he would be able to have his own errand boy or girl. He got into his truck and drove off, in his mind he wondered about Lana and if she was still mad at him. Clark knew that he messed up but he hoped that she didn't hate him. Only minutes after driving off the Daily Planet parking lot, from his truck he heard cries for help. The people he heard sounded so much in distress that he couldn't ignore them. He quickly parked his truck and sped to where their cries were. He got there and saw a building raging with flames, the fire was wild and water didn't seem to tame it. Clark figured the cries were from people trapped inside of the building and without the firemen noticing he ran in to save them.

Lana woke up and looked at the clock on her cell phone. 10:58. Clark should be home by now She got up from the bed and walked out into the living room. No one. By the sound of things Jeff and Kerry both were gone. Lana picked up her cell phone and dialed Clark's number but there was no answer. She began to get worried and dialed his number two more times before running out to Frank. "Frank, have you seen Clark?"

"No, Ms. Lang." Frank said politely.

Her mouth began to get dry. Where was he? Why didn't he call? He probably doesn't even want to be around me let alone speak to me. "Are you sure he didn't stop by, not even for a second?"

"No, Ms. Lang. He was never here." She sighed and walked back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and plopped back first on it. She tried her hardest to refrain from crying and she succeeded. Lana could not image where he was, he said his work finished at 9 and he would be home around 9:20 but, it was now 11:17.

Clark's POV:

I open the door slowly and there is my Lana, she is curled up in a ball and she is holding one of my plaid shirts. I am flattered but I'm also sad, sad that I wasn't there when I said I would be. I knew she was feeling lonely, otherwise why else would she be holding my shirt tightly in her arms? I walk over and kiss her on the cheek careful not to disturb her or get her dirty.

My whole face and body is fully covered with debris from the burning building which collapsed on me. My clothes are shredded and some parts I lost in the fire. I managed to save all 12 people from that burning tower of hell, and I can't help but feel proud of myself. I feel like saving people is my calling, but I don't know how to do it without exposing my power. I had to come up with a believable and secret free story for the cops, luckily I have experience in making up stories. I guarantee that tomorrow I will be all over the news and local new paper.

I smile. 'Probably even the Daily Planet.' I take off what's left of my clothes and quickly sped to the shower, not wanting Lana to wake up and see me in my naked state. After my long steamy shower and went back into my room to find Lana looking through my almost incinerated clothes.

She looks up at me with a worried look, definitely confused. "Clark where have you been? What happened to your clothes?" She stares at me waiting for an answer and I can't help but to feel uncomfortable since I'm only in my towel.

"Let me change and I'll tell you all about it." I smile and help her to her feet. I gaze into her eyes loving before apologizing for what happened earlier. "I'm sorry Lana, I got a little carried away, it's just that I want you so bad but, I will never do it again. I love you and I will never go against your wishes." She looks down and a tear drops from her cheek I gently placed my finger under her chin and raised her head back up to face me. She looks at me as happily and revealed. "What?"

She nods nothing, hugs me and tells me that she loves me back. "I love you too Clark and I am sorry for the way I handle things earlier. It's just that memories about Jason came right back in that one moment and I realized I'm not ready to be intimate with anyone yet. Jason took away my first time by force and I'm afraid to revisit that, and in that moment I did. I just need time but it will happen Clark, I promise."

"Lana you don't need to promise me anything, I will wait until you are ready and if that's never then let it be." She smiles brightly and hugs me again. I love it when she smiles; she is so beautiful and soft yet at times she could be bold, seductive and rough, she completes me. I kiss her on her forehead before she felt the room so that I could put on some clothing.

(A/N: Hopefully, there aren't a lot of errors. I was kind off in a rush, so I apologize if there is any. In this update it was my first time using POV, so I home I did ok. Hit me back (Review, don't actually hit me) and tell me what you think of everything?)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Making the news

He opened his eyes slowly and scoped out his surroundings. He was lying in bed next to a beautiful young woman in a nice bedroom. If he didn't have business to take of, Jason would stay with this woman and fuck her all day. He smirked when he remembered the events that took place earlier on that day, the woman he laid next to was an animal. She made him feel so good, and fulfilled very desire he wanted. Much better than Lana, she cried too much. He smiled again and folded his hands behind his head She actually thinks that's I'm her husband. He covered his mouth to muffle his laugher.

Later, he looked over to her and watched her sleep peacefully. A rush of hatred and anger quickly bubbled through his veins, suddenly he wanted inflict pain on her and make her beg for mercy. His thoughts were thoughts of a mad man. He wanted her, yet he wanted to kill her, the woman began to stir next to him slowly leaving her dream state and into reality.

Her back was facing him so she turned and smiled. "Good night."

"Good night." Jason answered back. She began to make circles on his arm and he didn't like it. "Stop that!" He said in a loud tone, causing her to jump.

"What the hell is wrong with you, so see so uptight lately? You were so rough, my thighs are killing me!" She shouted back annoyed with his tone and attitude. She figured that something must have happened to him over his business trip because he was acting very strange. Their sex for example, normally he would be gently and sweet but today he was rough and lustful.

"I'm about to kill you if you don't shut up…Matter of fact get out!" He roughly grabbed her arms, bruising her instantly.

"Stop it." She cried as he grabbed on to her. With all his strength he pushed her out of the bed, causing her to hit her head (her temple) on the nightstand. She gasped and fell unconscious.

Jason shook his head without remorse. "Good for only one thing." He climbed out of bed and got dressed.

I had my fun now time for business. His next stop was at any local travel agency for a ticket for Kansas. Jason would soon find Lana and carry out all his devious thoughts.

"You can come back in now!" Clark sat back on the bed and waited for Lana to re-enter the room.

"Are you decent?" She asked from behind the door.

"Yep." He had on a pair of boxer shorts and white-tee shirt that clung closely to his chest. Normally he wouldn't bother to wear a tee shirt, but he figured it would easy some of the temptation and maybe even make Lana feel more comfortable. She walked in and smiled at him. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and sit next to me?"

She giggled a little and pranced on his lap. "Sitting on you is a better." Clark realized that she was flirting and he was glad that that wasn't off limits. Lana laid her head at the crook of his neck and sat silently, she was very contented with how everything worked out. Clark did not hate her or was upset with her, instead of that he was supportive and understanding.

Her breaths were soft and calm tickling Clark's neck slightly. Clark enjoyed the feeling; he tightened his embrace around her. Clark loved to hold her in his arms, everything around them seem to disappear, all the worries, fears and all the cares. With her in his arms he felt at peace, peaceful, loved and important, all the things that he needed to feel. Lana was the only person that made him feel such feels all at once, after a hard days of work, saving people or both in this case, that was something that he needed.

To himself he wondered if he could make a life of saving people. He had the power to do so, the love and the heart as well, but all he needed was a way to do it without revealing his identity of secret to others.

"Clark?" She said softly snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened to your clothes?" She felt his sudden change in moods, so she got up from his lap, and sat next to him never breaking their eye contact. Clark looked at her unsure of what to say.

"Clark?" She waited patiently for him to answer her. Her eyes pleaded for an answer, she wanted to know what happened to him and why.

She is going to find out anyway, front-page news remember? He reminded himself, Lana continue to look up expecting him to answer soon. Clark took a deep breath and prepared himself to tell her about his busy night. He couldn't help but worry about her reaction. Would she be angry, be happy or become curious to find out about him he escaped without a scratch.

He looked at her again and finally answered. "A fire."

"What?" A fire? Where? When? She waited for him to continue.

"It was not to long ago, I came straight home after it. I'm Ok." He reassured her.

"What happened?" She sat in shock.

"Well I was driving back here and I saw this huge fire so I ran over to help." The truth, but not exactly. "I felt obligated to help them for some reason, it was like I could feel their agony. So I helped out and my clothes was destroyed by the flames." Once again it was the truth but this time minor details were left out. Like that, he was walking through fire, he single handedly saved 12 people and the building collapsed on him, yet he walked out alive. Minor details like that.

"Oh baby. Are you ok." She felt all over his face, shoulders and chest to make sure that he was ok. "Are you sore, do you have burns?"

"No, no. I'm fine." He took her roaming hands and held it steady with his. "Nothing can hurt me Lana, as long as I have you." Technically, his statement was not true but emotionally and mentally it was. If Lana were to die, be murdered, hurt or leave him in anyway, he would become emotionally unstable. Lifeless, he would become the person he was before her and after Lois probably ten times worst than that person. The pain would be worst that Kryptonite. Mentally, he would break down, he may even become crazy like Jason if she died or he may even become Kal-el.

"Baby…thank God." Tears began to run from her eyes, she realized that she could have lost him, and that made her feel shaken yet she felt happy that she did not lose him. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She hugged him tightly as if to never let him go. "I love you."

"I love you too."

(A/N: In this Chapter part .1 everything ran smoothly and somewhat fluff. But, in later parts to this chapter some questions will be raised and curiosity might take over. And a certain someone might reach Kansas, and it's not Dorothy (Or the dog.) So look out and enjoy while the fluffiness last. )

**Part 2: **

"I love you too." They pulled away from one another and Clark let out a huge yawn. Lana smiled at him and rubbed his knee. "I guess you are tired, I can't imagine how exhausted you must be."

He yawned again but this time he made sure to cover his mouth. "Clark, you should go to bed. You have work early in the morning, plus you have to get started on Dr. Kinrich's paper." Clark sat silently and then nodded. He felt glad that he someone there who cared about him and his well being like how Lana did. Although, he knew it only took about an hour and a half for him to get replenished from his sleep and 12-15 minutes for him to finish his paper, he honored her concerns and allowed her to tuck him in. She got under the covers along side him. "I'm glad that you are ok, Clark." She whispered softly to him.

"I'm glad that I'm ok too." He turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her. She scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms even tighter around herself, for her own security. They laid silently together and eventually Lana fell asleep in his arms.

Clark stayed wide-awake as his mind replayed the events of the fire. He remembered himself dashing through the flames, seeing the terror on the faces of the helpless, and saving them. He remembered watching the hopeless and lifeless appearance leave their faces in exchange for thanks and gratefulness. Lastly, he remembered feeling the glory of a hero when everyone around him praising him for his deed. Clark felt as if he was on cloud 9, whatever that meant.

Lana woke up early that morning around 8 and found that Clark had already left for work. His side of the bed was fully made and on it was a small note made out of loose leaf paper that said 'I love you. From your favorite person in the world, Clark Kent.' She smiled and smelled the note simple to catch his scent; Dove Soap, power deodorant and surprisingly good smelling cheap cologne.

After she made her side of the bed, Lana walked to the living room to look at the local news for the weather. She turned on the TV and what she saw was quite surprising.

TV: "A wonder boy, saves the day…or should I say night. Last night around 9 a fire broke out at a small apartment at the Rosewood Apartment Building. Firemen came minutes to late and witnesses say at the fire spread in no time. The firemen saved as much people as they could but, was unable to reach the others trapped inside the inferno. Most believed that if it weren't for the wonder boy who appeared out of no where, all 7 people remaining in the building would have died. Victims that he saved claims that, he moved faster that the speeds of light and walked though fire with getting a single scratch. And when asked what he looked like they said 'that this eyes were like the ocean, calm and peaceful; he was an angel from heaven'. He assured them safety and their lives…this wonder man saved them. Officials could barely get a good glimpse of the boy…but they did get a statement and that was 'I was just passing though and I felt a need to help them. I was careful and just plain luckily.' With a blink of an eye, the Wonder boy was gone. This is Metropolis News 1 back to you Connie."

Lana's POV

I stare quietly at the TV unable to register what I just saw and heard into my brain. The broadcast showed clips of the building, which was now completely in a ruble. There was no building at all, not even the structure. I wonder how Clark could manger to save 7 people all by himself in a burning hell like that. Part of me wished that they were talking about another guy not my Clark, my boyfriend. But, something inside me told me that it was him, something inside me told me that he is keeping things away from me…HUGE THINGS…because how can a guy be so perfect without having some strings or some issues attached.

As a matter of fact he told me himself that he had secrets and now I wonder what it could be…now I really want to know. 'How could he come out in one piece with just his clothing being destroyed. How could his body be burn free and scratch less.' I sigh. 'What is it with him?' I needed to find out, I will not let another man hide things and lie to me.

Later that day in Los Angeles

Jason walked through the siding doors and waited patiently in line for his turn. "Next." It was his turn and he walked up to a man behind a glass window.

"I would like your earliest ticket to Kansas, please."

"Ok. Can I see your driver's license?"

Jason nodded and gave the man "his" driver's licenses.

(Typing) "Ok, Cash, check or credit card?" Jason handed him "his" credit card. (Some more typing and then a revelation) John tried to conceal his uneasiness but Jason easily saw right through it. "What's the matter?" Jason asked.

John's gaze focused in on the guards, signaling them to come forward. "This credit card has been reported stolen and was cancelled 1 hour ago. I'm sorry but, you are going to have to go with these guards." The two men appeared behind him and for a brief moment Jason felt a sharp twinge of fear, but it was slowly replaced by anger. The only person that could have reported the credit card stolen was that Btch, or formal known as "his wife". She must have found out. One of the guards grabbed on to his shoulder and Jason quickly reacted and flipped him over hard unto the floor. John wasted no time in pressing the emergency button under his desk.

"Hey!" The other guard called and ran up to attack Jason. Jason spun around to face him and punched him in the face and stomach. Others in the building tried to help the guards out by going after Jason, he fended them off only getting minor bruises. He remembered the gun he had stolen from the police officer and quickly pulled it out from his waist belt, stopping everyone in their tracks. "WHAT NOW?" He pointed the gun at one of the guards and smiled. "Want to take me away now?" BANG! He shot him in the chest, everyone in the room gasped and couched to the floor.

"Please don't hurt us." One of them called out. Jason saw who it was and pointed the gun at the kid. "BANG!" He said loudly and pretended to shoot boy. The boy jumped and closed his eyes tightly as if he were shot, realizing that he was not dead he slowly opened them.

Jason laughed loudly. "Kids." Seconds passed and he heard sirens in the distance. I guess my ticket is going to have to wait. He quickly ran out and turned into the first civilian he saw, disguising himself from the police who were minutes away from the scene.

Lana went through her morning routine and then settled for some TV. It was her off day from class and her mind too cooped up with Clark to start her paper for Dr. Kinrich. Not long after she settled on the couch, Kerry came strolling through the door. Lana saw the bright smile on his face and she had to ask him what was up. Normally she wouldn't care but she was bored. "What's with the crest smile?"

Kerry looked down at her and frowned. "None of your concern." He began to walk away.

"Is that the way you talk to your friend's girlfriend…you know, you are going to have to get use to me someday." She smirked coyly.

"Don't remind me." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Kerry. What's up…the last time I saw you was when I…" Oh my God "Were You with Chloe all night?" She smiled and walked over to him. She picked up his scent and automatically knew what happened. "Oh my God…you guys did it!" She pointed and teased him. "You and Chloe! I can't believe it!"

"Shut up!" He groaned. "It was not supposed to happen. It was a mistake."

"The smile you were just wearing told a different story. You seemed quite happy to me."

"Well, I'm not!"

"Don't lie…come on Kerry she is a good girl, don't be scared by the fact that she is smart and can think for herself. She is different that the other girls you dated, so take a chance…or are you chicken?" She giggled.

"Whatever, I'm just here for some food, then I'm gone." He turned and quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Bye!" Her cell phone rang not to long after and she hustled to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, princess. I just got a break and I decided to give you a call."

"Great." She said softly, sounding not to enthusiastic.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, watching TV."

"Oh," SILENCE "Is everything ok, you seem a bit distant?"

"Really? I'm sorry."

Clark heard someone calling him in the background luckily, since the conversation was not going to well. "I have to get back to work now, I love you."

"Yeah." Without hesitation she hung up the phone.

Clark heard the dial tone and sighed. "No I love you too." He hung up the phone and jogged over to Susan who was calling him. It was about 1: 30 and Clark finally returned back to the dorm from work. He walked inside and looked around for Lana. In his right hand he held a single beautiful red rose, he hid it behind his back and walked into his bedroom.

"Hey, princess." She spun around to find Clark smiling at her. She was in the middle of trying on clothes to go out and wasn't really in the mood for him. "Hey." Lana did not return the smile, instead she walked passed him and to their dresser.

Even with her attitude Clark still kept his smile, and still tried to conceal the rose. She pulled out a blue shirt, some underwear and a pair of faded Levi jeans. She threw everything on the bed and looked up at Clark who was patiently waiting for her attention. "What are you hiding?"

Finally she noticed. "Nothing but this." He proudly showed her the rose. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady." Normally she would be flattered and gushy but…not today.

"It's nice." She accepted the rose and threw it on the bed carelessly. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower, so you can stay here until I get out." She grabbed her clothes from the bed causing the rose to fall off the bed and unto the floor.

Clark stood still and watched the rose as it fell off the bed; he felt a slight twinge hurt along with disappointment and anger. Why is she acting like this? Did I do something...no I couldn't have! What does she want from me? He quickly followed after her and grabbed her by her wrist.

"We need to talk." Lana spun around and glanced at her wrist.

"Let me go Clark...now!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Not until you agree to talk." He held her hand firmly; not enough to hurt her but enough to let her know that he was not letting go.

"Fine!" He loosened his grip and she jerked her hand away from him.

"You can be such a jerk sometimes." She mumbled as she rubbed her wrist.

"Where is this coming from? Why are you being like this, just last night you were telling me how much you love me...now you are calling me a jerk." He was trying his hardest to keep his voice down but it was getting hard.

"That was before I found out that you single handedly saved 12 (my last update said 7 but it was a typo) people by yourself. 12 PEOPLE! How did you do that without hurting yourself? One of the new broadcast said that the building collapsed when you were inside."

"The building did not collapsed on me, otherwise they would be looking for my body right now. It was just luck. God was on my side...I guess. If it wasn't for me they would be ash right now!"

"Your clothes were almost burned completely off of you. You have not one scratch or burn. While the fireman had some type of suit to put on"

"I don't know what to tell you, except that I was luckily."

" I know you are keeping secrets from me Clark and I want to know what they are…maybe they don't have anything to do with the fire, maybe I'm just rambling or still in shock. But, the fact is that you have secrets and you refuse to tell me. I was already in one relationship like that, and it turns out that the bastard raped me and is now stalking me. I just want honesty and trust from you." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, Lana for some reason wanted the truth, she want to feel trusted and she most importantly wanted to know that there were no secrets.

Before she knew it, Clark dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lana…please…don't do this. Please…everything between us is perfect. My secret can split us apart…please." He looked up at her as tears ran down his cheek. "I love you and I'm afraid you will leave me just like my father and friend did."

"What, Clark I thought your father died. What friend?" She tried to get him to stand but he wouldn't. He tightened his grip around her and rested his head on her stomach.

"My father was murdered, Lana. (Cries) Someone wanted to find out about my secret, so he went after my father, when dad wouldn't tell he killed him."

"Oh my God, Clark. I'm so sorry. Did you ever find out who did it?"

"No." he continued to cry. "The same thing happened to my friend Pete. (Pete dies in this) We thing it was the same person. Telling you my secret can be dangerous. I even took a chance and told Lois, but she left me before I could propose to her."

Wow…this boy has had it hard. I feel so sorry. Lana felt her own tears coming on. This is too sad.

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, something might happen to you or you might leave me. I would not be able to survive then."  
"Clark that would never happen. Whatever it is I will still love you." What could his secret be…not knowing is scaring me. What have I gotten myself into? She asked herself. What have I gotten myself into?

(A/n: I read the reviews and I would like to say that Lana is not terrified of him, she is just a bit concerned. How would you feel if someone you loved came up to you and said, "Yeah, I have secret and if I tell you, you might get killed or you will want to leave me because of it." Not exactly comforting. Also, with the rose there was a scene in either Flight or Rush where Clark gave Lana a rose as an apology, she didn't show any emotion, and was careless with it, somehow the rose ended up in the trash. That is what I trying to re-enact in my fic, not necessary harshness…ok, so I got all the unimportant stuff out of the way so…)

Part 3:

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, something might happen to you or you might leave me. I would not be able to survive then."

"Clark that would never happen. Whatever it is I will still love you." What could his secret be…not knowing is scaring me. What have I gotten myself into? She asked herself. Who did I allow myself to fall in love with? "Clark you are scaring me. Please, I need you to ease my mind here. Tell me that I'm safe with you and that you will never hurt me or let anyone hurt me. Tell me that you are not some type of killer or criminal!"

Slowly his tears eased and he stood on his feet. He gazed into her eyes deeply and held her hands. Lana suddenly felt lost in his powerful stare, his eyes were filled with compassion, love and security. Right now all she wanted from Clark was those words and she would leave him until he was ready to reveal his secret. After all, he did open up to Lois his first love so, so opening up to his true love should definitely be in the future…before marriage at the most.

"Lana." Clark said lightly. "You are safe with me, I will never hurt you physically, mentally or emotionally. I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you, I will protect you with my life." His facial expression became soft and he chuckled lightly. "I promise that I'm not some type killer or criminal."

He became serious again. "But, I'm not ready to tell you my secret." Truth is that I'm afraid of loosing you, and I want to be selfish, and hold on to you as long as I can. "Besides, you have to many things to worry about. You don't need to be worrying about little old me." He smiled again.

"Little?" She teased. "Nothing about Clark Kent is little." Clark shook his head with a chuckle and gave her a hug. "I love and I thank you for being in my life. I don't think I deserve you." Clark said as pulled away from one another.

Lana frowned and looked down towards the floor. "Yeah right, ever since you met me I caused nothing but trouble…starting with our first date, I threw up on you remember?" He nodded. "Now, I'm living in your house and you are risking your life to protect me. Not to mention how ungrateful I'm being by blowing up on you yesterday for the sex thing and now today. I don't deserve you!"

"Aww, Lana that's not true. I thank God everyday because you are in my life, you are bold, witty, seductive, loving, beautiful, strong and outgoing. You pulled me out of my 3 and a half-year shell in just one month. You are…You are just amazing. Sure you have a lot of issues to work out but we all do. If you couldn't tell by now I have a lot of them myself.

She nodded. "You do."

He smiled. "See, we are perfect for one another."

"I guess so." Lana smiled until she remembered the rose and how she treated it. She quickly felt guilt pour over her. "I be right back." She ran to the bedroom and looked around for the rose, she spotted it on the floor and her heart dropped. How could I've treated him that way? She picked up the rose and luckily it was not too damaged. Lana hustled back outside the room and walked back up to Clark. "I'm sorry about the rose, I was being a b8tch. I think that is perfect, the perfect rose for the perfect man." She smelled the rose and awed at it to emphasize how much she loved it to Clark.

He chuckled. "I'm glad to see that you like it." Really glad.

"Not as glad as I would be if I could get a make up kiss...right now!" She grinned seductively and cocked her eyebrow at him.

"There goes that seductive thing again." He leaned forward, and gave her a soft slow kiss, worthy enough to be called a makeup kiss.

"Mmm. So we're made up?"She asked.

"Nope. Not until you allow me to take you to dinner tonight."

"DINNER!" (Squeals) "I give you total and permission!" (Squeals) Clark watched her with a smile, feeling very amused as she jumped up and down like a six-year-old, and squealed her lungs out. Seeing her so happy to go out to dinner with him, made him feel good about himself.

"I'm so tired of seeing the inside of this dorm and eating takeout every day." She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to pick out something to wear. In the back of her mind many thoughts and decisions ran through her head I'm gonna make this work with him, I love him and I want to be with him. I just want us to be happy…I want him to be happy. He will tell me in his own time but I wonder what his deep dark secret could be?


End file.
